Of heaven and hell
by Winchester815
Summary: Sister FIC!  Sam, Dean, and their sister Daina travel to Mystic Falls to investigate the dissappearances of some young locals. They get stuck in a bigger problem than what they expected.  Sorry! Bad summary!
1. New town, new gig

Daina pulled the brown sweat shirt over her head. She stood infront of the mirror, starring at her reflection.

_Sucks that I have no clothing that is actually mine,_ She thought.

Sighing, she ran a comb through her hair. She opened the door to see her brothers, Sam and Dean waiting for her.

"What?" She asked, wondering why they were both looking at her.

" What's the matter, pouty?" Dean said, standing up to ruffle her hair.

" Nothing, Dean.." She said, tossing her belongings in her bag. "Can we leave now?"

" What's the rush?" Sam asked.

" I hate road trips, Sammy. I just want it to be over with." She said.

Daina and her brothers have been on the road for a few days now, ever since their father has gone missing.

The Winchesters do not live the "normal" kind of life. Daina and her brothers have never had a pet dog, a big family dinner, not even a house they could call "home." They were always moving around. Always searching for something to hunt.

" Are you ready?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, lets go." She said.

The old motel was now in the rearview mirror. On the road again, just to stop at another one.

Daina leaned her head against the cool window of the Impala. She sighed loudy, annoyed at the silence. The only noise was the hum of the car.

She shifted her body abruptly, thumping her head off the back of the seat.

Dean looked back at her in the rearview mirror. " You alright back there, kiddo?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, and returned to watching the passing scenery.

Sam turned around in his seat. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm fine Sam." She answered.

"You should get some sleep, Dai." Dean said. " We are quite a ways from our next stop."

" Where is our next stop?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Sam said.

"And what's there?"

" Some sort of supernatural crap.." Dean said, turning on the radio.

_Here we go again,_ Daina thought to herself.

That is the life of the Winchesters, travelling from one state to the next, hunting whatever there is to hunt. Whether it be werewolves, demons, or vampires, it was their job to stop them.

"While we're in Mystic Falls, Dai," Sam started, " Dean and I thought you could go back to school."

" Oh yes! Great idea," Daina cheered. " Maybe I could make some friends there too, have a girls night and watch chick flicks!"

Both Sam and Dean seemed puzzled by her response.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sam asked.

" Yeah, Sam. Its called _Life._"

" What about it?" Dean asked.

" Tell me, why should I go to school if we are just going to pack up and leave in a few days?"

" Daina, you should go to school, you need a education." Sam noted.

"For what?" She spat, " A job? Sam, this is my job. Hunting. My education is what you, Dean and dad have taught me."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"You're going to school and that's that." Dean said sternly.

"Dean, did you ever finish high school?" Daina asked.

" Daina, this isn't about me, this is about you." He said.

" But why should I..." She started.

" I'm just doing what is right for you!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked back at her and gave her a '_you should stop talking now_' look.

Daina nodded and sighed.

Dean pulled into a fast food joint on the side of a busy road. He handed Sam some cash.  
>"Take Dai and get yourselves something to eat." He said.<p>

" Alright, what about you? Don't you want anything?" Sam asked.

"No, just hurry up." Dean said, cranking up the volume on the radio.

Sam grinned at his grumpy brother. Sam got out of the car and cued Daina to come with him.

While waiting in line in the restaurant, Daina asked, " Why do you two insist on me going school."

"Because," He said, taking a step forward as the line moved. " We want the best for you."

" Yeah, cause it is in my best interest to sit bored as _hell _in a class full of dummies that treat me like crap."

Sam gave her a confused look. " You get bullied?"

"I used to." She said, looking at the floor.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" You were at Stanford, Sam. What were you suppose to do?" Daina said.

"Did you tell dad? Dean?"

" No, not dad. I did tell Dean. Once."

"And?" He asked.

" He told me to _waste_ them".

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, he would." Sam stepped up to the counter and ordered two hamburgers and fries.

While carrying the food to a table, he asked, "Is that why you don't want to go to school? Are you afraid you will get bullied?"

Daina looked at him for a long moment. " Sam, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

" I know, Dai, I know." He said. "But answer the question."

" I just did." She said, confused.

" Answer it honestly." Sam said.

" I'm not afirad of any jerks, ok?" She said, biting into the hamburger. " Besides, we deal with a lot more than just idiot humans, don't we?"

Sam laughed, " Yeah, I suppose we do." Running a hand through his hair. " So, then what is it? What do you have against school?"

"Homework. Stupid assignments that have nothing to do with my life."

Sam laughed again.

"No, I'm serious. The crap they teach us is retarded! How can algebra protect me from a bloody thirsty vampire?"

" Well, they can't really customize the curriculum for freaks." Sam stated.

Daina laughed.

"So, why didn't Dean come in? What's the deal with him?" She asked.

"Probably just tired." Sam said.

"You know, I think he wanted us to get back to the car." She said, about to stand up.

"No, its alright. He was probably peeved a while ago, but he is more than likely passed out by now." Sam said.

"This is your way of making sure he's rested?"

" Basically." He said, starring at the table. " Its so strange being back in it."

" What?" Daina asked.

"Hunting. Haven't done it in four years."

Daina thought back to the day Dean and her went to pick up Sam, only a short few days before.

(Flashback)

"Dean, I mean come on! You can't just break in the middle of the night, and expect me to just hit the road with you." Sam said.

" You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad is missing," Dean said in a grave voice. " I need you to help me find him." He began to go down the stairs of Sam's apartment. Daina followed him.

" Dean, do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst, the Devil's gate in Clifton? Yeah, Dad was missing then too! Dad is always missing! And he is always fine!"

Dean turned around. "Not for this long. Now are you coming with us or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not." Sam replied, dryly.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said.

"Oh, Come on, Sammy. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said, starting down the stairs again.

Sam began to follow him. "Yeah? When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a Colt .45,"

Dean stopped at the door at the bottom of the stairs, "What was he suppose to do?"

"Dean, I was nine years old." Sam said loudly. " He was suppose to tell me not to be afraid of the dark."

" Don't be afraid of the dark? Come on, Sam! Are you kidding me? Of course you're suppose to be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there." Dean said.

"Yeah, but still. The way we grew up, after mum was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean looked away.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing, Dean. So we kill everything we can find!"

"Yeah, but we save a lot of people too." Dean said.

"Do you think mum would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

(End of flashback)

" Are you ok? You're awfully quiet." Sam said,.

Daina broke out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright," Sam said, sitting back. "So, are we done here?"

"Yep," Daina answered.

They both stood up. Daina brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sam?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing? With...uh.. you know..Jess." She studdered.

Sam stiffened and inhaled deeply.

"Somehow...I'm making it." He said.

Daina nodded and gave him a small smile. She knew Sam was going through a real tough time losing his girlfriend to the same monster that killed their mum. They were going to find it, eventually. After they found their dad.

Dean was asleep, like Sam predicted.

"You know," Sam began, hesitating before opening his door." I feel bad. I don't really want to wake him."

Daina sighed. "No worries, I'll do it."

She opened the car door quietly, got in, and slammed the door.

Dean jumped awake, hitting his head on the car's roof.

Daina fell over in the seat laughing. Sam got in, laughing too.

"_Christ_, Dai!" Dean yelled. " What the hell was that for?"

"For fun." she said, between bursts of laughter.

" You got another thing comin' girl." He said, starting the Impala up. " What the hell took you so long?" He asked looking at Sam.

" Thought we'd be nice and let you rest." Sam said.

" Well, thanks a billion, Bitch." Dean said, backing the car up to turn around. "It was probably your bright idea to scare the shit outta me too."

"Nope," Sam said, laughing again. "It was all her." Sam said

"Better watch your back, Daina." Dean said.

" Why? You wouldn't hurt me." She noted.

"No, I'll do more than that." He said.

It was another 6 or so hours before the Winchester's hit the small town of Mystic Falls. In that time, both Sam and Daina fell asleep, Dean continued to drive.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was fidgeting in his sleep and groaning.

_He's only dreamin'_, Dean thought to himself. _Relax there, Deano..._

Sam's movement started to become quicker and more frantic.

Dean finally decided to wake him up, he threw a arm across Sam's chest, and shook him awake.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean said," You alright?"

Sam leaned his head back. "Yeah, m'fine."

"Well you sure didn't look fine." Dean said.

"How long was I asleep?" Sam asked.

"A few hours."

Sam looked into the back seat at his sister, who was still sleeping.

"And Daina?"

"Only a couple, why?" Dean asked.

" Just wondering. She's worried about school." Sam said. " You know she used to get bullied, eh?"

" What?" Dean said.

" Yep. Daina was bullied." Sam said, knowing that Dean's surprized response was fake.

"No one can bully a Winchester, Sammy."

"Well, some think they can." Sam stated. "And what do you mean 'no one can bully a Winchester,' Dean, I use to get bullied in high school too."

" Yeah, but you're a panzy." Dean said, grinning.

"What?"

" You're freakin' Panzy, Sam." Dean said. " You would be too worried about hurting the poor bastard's feelings, than to stick up for yourself."

" Not true, man." Sam said.

" Sure it is. Winchester's are tough, Sammy. No one messes with one..."

"Oh, get yourself off the pedistal, Dean. You're no better." Sam said, jokingly. " You don't need other people to cause trouble, you create your own."

"What do ya mean ' I create my own'?" Dean asked.

" Dean, you get a easy, drunk, girl at the bar, then find out the next day she's engaged, and then you have a pissed off fiance on your ass."

"Sammy, that has only happened once."

"Ha," Sam laughed. "Yeah, that particular version of the story. There has been many other similar instances."

"Uh huh, whatever Sam." Dean said, annoyed.

Sam smiled to himself. _I knew I'd win,_ he thought.

"So, what exactly is in Mystic Falls, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Not entirely sure," Sam said, shrugging. "Bobby just said that there has been dissappearances. Quite a few, actually."

"And? Have the authorities found any of them?"

"Well," Sam said. "Yeah, their bodies anyway."

"Dead, huh?" Dean sighed. "Dammit."

"Definitely our gig, eh?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it," Dean said. "What do you figure it is?"

"Not sure. Whatever it is, it bites."

Dean looked over at Sam.

" The Cops found bite marks on the victims necks."

"Vamps?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe. Or something similar." Sam said. "Hell, Dean. This could even be a human. A real messed up one, mind you, but you never know."

"We'll sure find out." Dean said, glancing in the rearview mirror at Daina. She was rolling side to side, and whining.

"_What the hell.._" Dean growled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Wake her up, will you? Damn you two and your nightmares." Dean said, continuing to drive.

Sam sighed, turning in his seat. He placed a hand on Daina's shoulder and shook her awake.

"Daina, wake up." He said quietly.

She slowly woke.

"What..Are we there?"She asked, groggily.

"No, not yet." Sam said. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ugh.." Daina groaned. "Nothing."

Sam gave her a '_I know you're lying_' look.

"It's not important." She said, sitting up.

"The hell it isn't.." Dean grumbled.

Daina looked at him confused.

"Look, Dai you can tell us, alright?" Sam said, softly. " We can't help you if you don't..."

Dean interrupted him, " Just tell us, Dai!" He said.

Daina breathed in deeply. "I..uh..dreamed of school."

Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"What about it?" Dean pressed.

"Um, my classes."

"What about them?"

" People were..uh..kind of making fun of me."

"For what?"

Daina sighed loudly. " Why does it matter Dean? It was just a dream."

"Both you and Sam have been dreamin' and squirming about," he said loudly. "There is something going on in your heads and I want to know what."

Sam sat back against the seat. Daina starred out the windsheild. Why was she so embarrassed to tell Dean what was going on? She could talk to Sam, why not Dean?

"Fine." Dean said, breaking the silence. "Don't tell me."

Sam looked at Dean, sadly. He knew Dean felt out of the loop, but he didn't know how to change it. He didn't want to put anymore weight on his brother's shoulders. He carried enough already. Sam knew that if he told Dean what was going through his head, Dean would do everything he could to stop it. Dean didn't deserve that. He had enough to worry about.

The Winchesters finally passed a wooden sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

"Finally," Daina said quietly.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks quickly.

"Hey, there's your school, Dai," Dean said, pointing at a big building as they went pass.

_Mystic Falls Highschool, home of the Timber wolves._

"Grand," She said, peering out the window.

"The motel is only a few blocks away." Sam said.

"Awesome.." Daina said quietly, sounding highly unamused.

Sam laughed to himself. _This will be fun,_ He thought.

"We can get you registered this afternoon, and then you can start on Monday." Dean said.

Daina didn't respond. She hated how Dean and Sam were trying to play the parent role. They are her brothers, this wasn't their job.

They got to the motel and were assigned their room.

They carried their luggage to the door, and Dean unlocked it with the key. The motel room wasn't fancy, but it was homey. Simple and plain.

"Two beds?" Daina asked.

"Its the most they had," Dean said. "And I'm not sharing." He noted, claiming the bed closest to the window.

Daina looked to Sam, who shrugged.

Dean laid, sprawled out on his bed.

"I'm taking a shower," Sam said, heading off towards the bathroom.

"Hey, save some hot water," Dean hollared.

Daina, sat down on the bed she'll be sharing with Sam. She looked out the window next to Dean's bed.

The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn colour. Should could see the steeple of the church over the tops of the trees, and the main road into 'downtown' Mystic Falls.

It was a nice place.

Sam came out of the bathroom a little while after, with a cloud of steam following him. He was clad in only a pair of jeans.

"Get a shirt on, hot-stuff." Dean said.

Sam laughed, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Alright, lets get you registered for school," Sam said, pulling his socks and shoes on. "Dean, you comin'?"

"Can't you handle it?" Dean asked.

"Well, sure. Does this mean I get to drive the Impala?"

Dean sat up. " If there is even one little scratch on her, Sammy.."

Sam laughed, "Dean, she'll be fine."

Daina followed Sam outside to the car.

"Sammy, I don't want to go to school.." She said.

"Daina, you do realize you sound like a 5 year old?" Sam replied.

She rolled her eyes, getting into the car.

Sam drove to the school, and parked in the lot.

"Alrighty, let's go." He said, locking up the car.

They entered the school and into the office.

"Excuse me," Sam said to the secretary. "I'd like to register my sister."

"Are you her guardian?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Sam Winchester."

"And your name?" She asked Daina.

Daina stepped out from her hiding spot behind Sam.

"Daina Winchester." She said.

"Age?"

" 17."

"Grade 12 then?" She asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, great. You're first class will be history with , room 102." She said. "See you Monday."

Daina sighed, her heart pounding in her chest. Its been a few years before she has stepped foot in a school.

"There, you're all set." Sam said, exiting the building with his arm over her shoulder.

"Yep, that's great." She said, walking a bit quicker, ducking out from under his arm.

Sam sped up too. "Daina," He said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him. "Listen, if anyone gives you a hard time, you tell me."

"Ok." She said, about to turn.

He turned her around again. "I mean it," He said.

"I will, Sam." She said, avoiding his eyes.

Sam let go of her and followed her to the car.

"We should probably go eat somewhere," Sam said. "Let's get Dean, and see what's a available."

They went back to the motel and dragged Dean out to the car.

Dean examined the Impala closely for any damage.

"Dean, the stupid car is fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're lucky." Dean said, getting in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition.

"What about the Mystic Grill?" Sam suggested.

"_Bar_ and grill?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, probably." Sam said. "What do you think, Dai?"

"Sounds good to me." She answered.

Dean turned the car sharply into the parking lot of the grill, screeching the tires.

"Dean..was that necessary?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but it was fun." He said, with a grin.

Sam shook his head. "We're here to solve a gig, Dean. Not to be reckless."

" What's the problem with multi-tasking, Sammy? Besides, I thought we were here to eat."

"Shut up, smart ass." Sam said.

Daina enjoyed her brothers pointless arguements. She had always thought they were funny.

The light in the grill was dim, it was decorated with antique decor and dark wood furniture.

Dean, tossed his wallet at Sam after taking a few bills for himself.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked, fumbling with the wallet.

"Gettin' a beer and do some hustlin'." Dean said.

"Dean.." Sam started.

"We're running low on funds, Sammy. Watch your sister."

Sam shook his head. Dean was just one guy you couldn't control.

Sam went up to the counter and asked for a small booth for Daina and himself.

A young man, named Matt led them to their seat. He placed a couple of menus on the table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," He said.

"Thank you," Daina said, watching him walk off.

"He don't look much older than you." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"You might go to school with him." Sam added.

"Wonderful."

Sam laughed. "You're enthusiam is astounding." He said.

"Sam, we'll be leaving once we solve the problem in this town. I can't make friends." She said.

'' No, Daina." He said. " You can makes friends."

She sighed.

They both made their orders when Matt returned.

" So, I haven't seen you two in here before. Are you guys just visiting? Or are ya new to town?"

"We'll be staying for a while." Sam said. " She will actually be starting school here on _Monday."_

Matt looked at Daina. "Oh really? What grade?"

"Twelve." She answered.

"Oh nice, see you there." He said.

Sam smiled at her.

"I told ya.."

"Yeah, be quiet.." She said.

Sam laughed.

After a few moments of silence, Sam said, "So, I know you can talk to me easier than you can talk to Dean," He said.

Daina looked up from her plate.

" You had a bad dream earlier. You said it was about school, but I want to know what it was _really _about."

"Sam, right now?"

"Yes."

Daina sighed, setting her fork down on the plate with a _clang._ She looked at Sam for a long moment.

"It was about dad."

Sam straightened in his seat. He leaned closer to her, "What happened?"

"Something killed him, Sammy. I watched it.." She said, choking on her breath. Daina fought the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

Sam cupped his hand around her's. "What killed him, Daina?"

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. " A monster. It had yellow eyes."

Sam let go of her hand and sat back. His jaw clenched. _This can't be happening..._Sam thought.

But it was.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere, Dai,'' Sam said, suddenly standing up.

Daina nodded as Sam stormed off into the bar.

Sam walked up behind his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Sam, whoa.." Dean said. "Man, what the hell?"

"Dean, we _have_ to talk." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm a little busy.." Gesturing at the girl sitting on the stool next to his.

"Dean, now."

"Alright.." Dean said, holding up a finger to the girl, telling her 'just a minute.'

Sam led Dean to uncrowded area of the bar.

"Dean, Dai saw the demon in her dream."

"What?" Dean said.

"The yellow eyed demon." Sam said, " It killed dad in her dream."

"Ok, so.."

" Dean! She was born a mere few days before mom died! She wouldn't be able to remember what the damn thing looked like."

"Alright! Sammy, chill.." Dean said. "Where is she?"

"At one of the tables." Sam said.

"Take me to her," He said. "We'll get her back to the motel and we'll sit and talk about this."

"Good plan," Sam said, leading Dean back to their sister.

Sam walked up behind her and pulled her chair back. He grabbed Daina under her arms and lifted her to her feet. "We're going back to the motel, Dai." He said.

"Ok, why?" She said confused.

"I'll explain when we get there," Sam said, guiding her to the door by her shoulders.

Daina went willingly, not wanting to press the issue.

Sam opened the door of the Impala for her and closed it behind her.

Dean got in, slamming the door.

They sat in silence, as Dean drove back to the motel.

"Did I do something wrong?" Daina asked, wondering why the heck they left the grill so abruptly.

"No, Dai," Sam said, softly. "You did nothing wrong."

"Ok good." She said, relaxing a little.

Daina caught Dean glancing at her a few times in the rearview mirror, a look of distraught across his face. Something was not right.

Dean unlocked their room, and pushed the door open for Sam and Daina to enter. He closed the door behind them, and locked it up again.

Sam guided Daina to the bed and pushed her down gently on it.

"Dai," Sam said, "We need to talk about your dream."

"Sam," She whispered. "You told Dean?"

Sam inhaled deeply.

"Hun, he needed to know." Sam said, carefully.

Dean sat down on his bed, facing Daina.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

" He had yellow eyes, wore a fancy sort of suit. His body appeared to be mid 40's maybe." She said.

"And how did dad die?" Dean asked, harshly.

Daina flinched at his tone.

"He..he burned. The demon set him on fire." She said, tears forming in her eyes again. She tried to blink to hide them.

" Was he on the ceiling when you saw him?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably next to Daina.

"Yes." She said. "How did you know?"

" Because this sounds like the same son-of-a-bitch that killed our ma, Dai." He said, looking at her. "The same demon that killed Jess."

Daina looked frantically at Sam. His jaw was clenched as he tried not to allow the image of his deceased lover invade his mind.

"Do you think it is really going to kill dad?" She asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, looking down. "All we can do is hope that dreams don't come true."

Dean stood up walking over to the big duffle bag by the door. He un-zipped it and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and began cleaning it. He looked angry. No, more than angry. He looked furious and a guy you definitely wouldn't want to mess with.

"We'll be looking around town tomorrow," He said, looking up at Daina. "You better get your rest."

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom to get changed for bed.

Daina was scared. What if her dreams did come true? What if that demon was trying to kill her dad? Daina combed her hair and brushed her teeth silently. Carefully. Her body covered in goosebumps.

She finally came out of the bathroom, and walked up to Sam.

She hugged him around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Sammy." She said, quietly.

"Night, Dai." He whispered into her hair.

She let go of Sam and looked at Dean, who was starring at the gun.

"Night Dean." She said.

He nodded at her.

She walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

Sam stood leaning against the far wall, watching her settling down to sleep. _Why?_ He kept asking himself. _Why us? Why is it always us?_

Sam walked over to the couch next to Dean and sat down.

"This is nuts." He said.

Dean looked up from the gun.

"What? You didn't see this coming?" He asked Sam.

" No Dean, I didn't see the damn demon get into our sister's head, threatening to kill our dad."

"No, Sam. I mean, of course something was going to happen to Daina eventually."

Sam looked at him.

"She's a Winchester, Sam. No matter how hard we try to protect her, things are going to happen to her, just like you and me."

"No, not if we don't let them." Sam said, sternly.

"Sam, I'm not saying to allow it to happen, but some things just happen anyway.."

"Dean, we cannot let anything touch Daina."

"Sam, we won't, ok? I'm just saying, she's grown up in a messed up family, she is going to be messed up too. It happens."

"You're wrong Dean. I grew up in this mess too, I think I turned out ok."

"Yeah, but Sam, you're still stuck in it. So is Daina." Dean set the gun down on the table. "You're a good kid, Sam. You always were, so is Daina. But, you have to admit, Sam. You were never normal."

Sam sighed. Dean had a point there.

"Dean, I don't think Dai should be part of this hunt." Sam said.

Dean looked at him. "Why not?"

" This demon is dangerous, Dean. It is obviously targeting us. Targeting her." Sam stated. "Why don't we take her to Bobby's after we solve this parasite problem, and then you and I can handle 'Yellow eyes'."

"I'm sure Dai will be all for that idea." Dean said, with a smirk.

"I know, she'll probably hate it. She will probably _hate me_." Sam didn't like to think of his sister ever hating him for anything. " It's for her safety though."

"I agree with you, Sammy." Dean said, standing up. "I do. We'll call Bobby tomorrow and see what he thinks. Right now, you and I need some shut-eye."

Sam nodded, slowly standing to his feet. His head ached. Too much was happening, and there was little time to react.

He rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to soothe the throbbing. He watched Dean walk over to his bed, pulling off his shirt.

Dean pulled a hand gun out of his back pocket and placed it under his pillow. Sitting down on his bed, he looked over at his sleeping sister. After his shoes and socks were pulled off, he paused before lying down. He sighed, and leaned over her, "G'night Daina," He whispered. Then settled down in his own bed.

Sam smiled to himself. No matter how hard and cold Dean could be, he always had a soft spot for Daina and Sam.

Sam carefully got into his bed, trying to not disturb his sister. He pulled the covers over him and made sure he wasn't stealing them from her, and then fell asleep.

Dean woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He squinted, sitting up in his bed. He looked over at Sam and Daina who were still asleep.

Dean decided to let them sleep a bit longer as he left to get some breakfast for them.

He left the motel room quietly and drove the Impala down to a small restaurant and ordered 3 breakfast sandwiches.

When he returned, Sam was awake doing research on his laptop, and Daina was still asleep.

Dean shut the door behind him and set the food down on the table.

"Dean, you friggin' gave me a hell of a scare." Sam said, not looking at him.

"Sorry princess." Dean replied.

" While you were gone, Daina had another dream. It made her scream bloody murder..I got up, and you're no where in sight."

Dean didn't look at him. "What did she say?" He asked. "Did she talk about it?"

"Not really," Sam said. " I didn't push it. She was real upset."

Dean shook his head. He walked over to the bed where his sister slept. He grabbed the end of the covers and ripped them off of her. She jumped awake.

"Wakey-wakey," Dean said with a grin.

"Dean..." She groaned.

"Time to get up, kiddo. Got work to do." He said, tossing her bag at her. "Hurry up and get dressed."

Daina groaned again, angrily grabbing her stuff and heading to the bathroom.

"Seriously man?" Sam said, after she shut the door.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You couldn't do that a bit nicer?"

"That was nice..."

"Dean, she had a hell of a night.." Sam noted.

" And now its over. New day, Sammy." He said.

Daina came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and AC-DC shirt. She sat at the small table and ate her breakfast.

"Going to head into town, maybe talk to the mayor." Dean said mowing into the sandwich.

"Talk to the mayor about what?" Daina asked.

" The dissappearances in this town. Who the people were, where their family lives."

" We are trying to find out if there is any connection between the victims." Sam explained.

"Oh," Daina said, nodding. "So, how can I help?"

"You'll guard the car." Dean said.

"What? Dean, come on." She exclaimed.

" Look Dai, Sam and I got to look like Feds. We have our fake badges, tuxes...you can't pass as a Fed, sorry kid." He said.

She sighed, "Fine."

They left the motel, Sam and Dean dressed in their tuxedos and Daina in her casual set of clothes.

"Mayor Carol Lockewood," Dean said reading a sign. " Looks like she's our lady."

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway of the mansion.

"Don't go anywhere, Dai," Sam said. "We won't be long."

Sam knocked on the door of the Lockewood mansion.

A woman opened the door, "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

" Carol Lockewood?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Agent Renolds, of the F.B.I. This is my partner, Agent Ryan." Sam said, as he and Dean showed her their badges.

"Oh, uh, agents...how can I help you?"

" We are investigating the dissapearances in this town. We were wondering if you would have any additional information that maybe the papers don't tell us." Dean said.

"Well, Agent Ryan, don't the police in this town have this case undercontrol?" The mayor asked.

"Ma'am, if those cops knew anything at all about this case, they wouldn't be out there chasin' their tails, would they?" Dean said, with a grin.

Sam kicked his foot.

Sam cleared his throat. "Ma'am, is there anything you can tell us about the dissapearances?"

" Well, sure," She said. " But I don't know whether you will know this already or not."

"Anything helps." Sam said.

"Alright. Well, Agents, come in, please." She said, stepping aside to let them in. She led them to the sitting area of the mansion.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Please." Sam answered.

She returned with a few cups and saucers and a pot of coffee. She poured their coffee.

"These.." She began. "These disappearances have been really hard for this town. Everyone is scared. Mystic Falls was always a safe place to live, raise a family. But now, residents are begginning to think it is dangerous."

"What do you know about the victims?" Dean asked.

"The first victims were a young couple, Darren and Brooke. They were returning from a concert somewhere, they never made it back alive." She said, slowly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Out of all the victims, , do you know of any connections between them?" Sam asked.

"All of them were young, I believe. Young adults." She said.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sam and Dean thinking.

"Do you have children, ma'am?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him.

"Yes, a son. Tyler." She answered.

"How old is Tyler?"

"Seventeen."

Sam straighted in his seat.

" I would try to keep a close on him, ma'am." Dean told her.

Carol's eyes grew wide.

Sam and Dean stood.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am." Sam said, shaking her hand.

Sam and Dean exited the mansion.

" So, this sicko targets young people." Sam said, loosening the tie around his neck.

"Sure does." Dean said.

They got back in the car.

"So?" Daina asked them. "What did you guys learn? What did you find out?"

"That you are going _no where alone._" Dean said.

"What? Why?"

" This thing is targeting people around your age, Daina." Sam said. "We got to keep you safe."

"What? So I can't help?"

"Well, we'll see." Sam said, unsure.

"Kind of hard to hunt a parasite at school, ain't it?" Dean asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror giving her a wink.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, now what?" She asked.

" We're going back to the motel, get you all set for school tomorrow."

Daina sighed. She couldn't even begin to explain how much she didn't want to go to school the next day.


	2. Party night

Chapter 2

The first day of school is always like a stampede of animals. Everyone has to catch up with everything that has happened in the last few hours, since most people visit or call/text their friends over the summer.

Daina passed huge crowds of people which created roadblocks in the over filled hallways.

She stopped and looked down at the peice of paper in her hand, her schedule. Beside the heading, it showed her a locker number.

"Coming through," A girl said, pushing past her, knocking her off balance.

_Man, people can be so rude_, Daina thought. She continued to walk aimlessly through the halls hoping to find her locker.

Finally Daina had located her locker and began to organized her belongings inside of it.

"Hey, you're the girl from the restaurant." A voice said next to her.

She looked up to see the boy who served her and Sam at the Mystic Grill the other night.

"Hey, uh, Matt right?"

"Yep, but I don't remember catching your name," He said.

"It's Daina." She answered.

"Well Daina, welcome to Mystic Falls High," He said, with a smile.

"Thanks," she said grabbing a binder for her first class. She closed and locked up her locker. "Um, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind showing me where room 102 is?" She asked shyly.

"102? Oh man...you have Tanner don't you?" He said with a sigh.

"Uh yeah, why?"

" Well, I hope you like him, but you probably won't. Most don't."

"Even you?" She asked.

"He's the coach of the Football team. He's a little rough." He said.

"Great.." She said quietly.

"But you know, I think Elena is in that class. Elena is my ex...my friend. You'll like her." He said, with a smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you to her. Maybe then you can go to class together."

Daina appreciated having someone she kind of knows at school. Makes a bad thing a little nicer.

Matt led Daina over to a couple of girl's. Both of them looked up a little shocked.

"Hey, uh Matt." The girl with straight brunette hair said.

"Hey, Elena..this is Daina. She's new to town, and she is lucky enough to have Tanner first period, same as you." He said, avoiding looking at her. "Can you, you know... help her when she needs it?"

"Of course." She said, smiling.

Matt nodded quickly and muttered, "Good." Then he walked away swiftly.

Daina jammed her fists in her pockets and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was uncomfortable.

Elena turned to face her friend with dark hair. "Bonnie, he still hates me." she said.

"That's not hate, that's a 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Bonnie replied.

Matt is Elena's ex-boyfriend. _ That explains the awkwardness._ Daina thought.

Elena then faced Daina. "Hey, so where are you from?"

_Where was she from? Is there a answer for that? I'm kind of from a little bit of everywhere._ Daina thought to herself.

" I've lived in many places." Daina said, quietly.

" Where were you born?" Bonnie asked.

" Um, Lawrence, Kansas."

"Oh really?" Elena said. "So, what brings you to Mysitc Falls?"

"Um," Daina thought. _A insane, blood thirsty monster that attacks people like you._ "Family business."

"What sort of business?" Bonnie asked.

" Travelling."

" And you make money from that?" Bonnie asked.

" Sure." Daina said, feeling guilty for lying.

"Oh cool," Elena said. "Must be fun to travel around."

"Sure is," Daina said.

A blonde girl with long wavy hair runs past Daina and right into Elena, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god!" The girl, screeched. "Oh! It's so good to see you! How is she?" She asks loudly, looking at Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline," Elena said. "I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you." Elena said.

"Really." Caroline said, looking at her.

"Yes, much better." Elena said, with a odd pitch to her voice.

There was something that Daina was missing. This made Daina feel very out of place.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Caroline wailed, hugging Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said, getting a little aggravated by the drama.

"Ok, see you guys later?" She asked, letting go of Elena and taking off.

" Yep! Ok bye!" Bonnie called after her.

"No comment." Elena said.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie followed.

Daina stood there like a bump on the log, having no clue of what was going on.

"I'm going to get my books for class." Elena said, taking off down the hallway to their right.

Bonnie sighed loudly.

Daina cleared her throat. "So, is everything Ok?" She asked gruffly.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to exclude you." Bonnie said, turning to face her. "And well, no."

"Oh?" Daina replied questionly.

"Elena's parents died in a car accident not too long ago." Bonnie said, sadly.

"Oh, I didn't... I had no idea..I.." Daina studdered.

"No, no it's Ok." Bonnie hushed her. " She's still trying to cope. Her and her brother Jeremy. She lives with her Aunt Jenna now."

Daina nodded, not knowing how to respond. Elena seemed like a fairly cheerful girl. It's surprizing what can be hidden behind a smile.

"Where are you and your folks staying?" Bonnie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

" Um, it's just me and my brothers. We're staying in a motel."

"Just you and your brothers? Where's your parents?" Bonnie asked curiously.

" My mum died when I was a baby, my dad is.." Daina paused for a moment. "My dad is a away. Away on business."

"Oh, so sorry about your mom." Bonnie said, looking down. " Are you the youngest in your family?"

"Yeah, My brother Sam is 22 and my brother Dean is 26." She said.

"Oh, I see. And you're all into travelling? All of you like your family business?" Bonnie asked attempting to keep the conversation rolling.

Daina had to smile. _Liked the family business? Ha!_ " Yup it's great." Daina answered, the smile fading.

"That's good. I hope you and your brothers keep it going." Bonnie said with a friendly smile.

The bell for class rang, making Daina flinch slightly.

"Well, off to hell..." Bonnie said, dully.

"Is Tanner really that bad?" Daina asked.

"Just you wait..." Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Daina turn down a hallway, and see Elena rushing out of the men's washroom and running into a boy.

"Uh, pardon me.." The young man said, "Is this the men's room?" Looking down at Elena.

"Oh my..." Bonnie gapped, looking at them.

Daina looked from Bonnie then to the boy and Elena.

"Yes, um..I was just." Elena gestured with her thumb towards the washroom door, "I was..uh..It's a long story..." She said, awkwardly with a smile.

Elena tried to pass the boy, and he made way for her. "Thank you," she replied.

She walked over to Bonnie and Daina, winded. "Well... that..that was bad." She said, looking down.

"What were you doing in the men's room?" Bonnie asked. "Something going on I don't know about?" She questioned with a grin.

"No! I was looking for Jeremy.." Elena said.

" And you couldn't have waited outside of the bathroom? You just had to go in?"

"I thought he was smoking it up in there," She stated.

"Elena, I know you care about your brother and all, but there comes a point in time where you just let brothers be stupid... going into a men's bathroom after them is only going to embarrass you."

"Bonnie, you're a only child. You don't get it..." Elena pushed her hair out of her face. " Aside from Jenna, Jeremy is all I have left. I can't lose him to drugs of all things!"

Daina thought about Elena's problem. Losing her parents, and presently losing her brother to drugs. It must be hard.

"Do you have siblings?" Elena asked Daina.

Daina looked up from her feet. "Uh, yeah. Two older brothers."

"Are they stupid like my brother?"

"Um, yes. They definitely can be." Daina said with a grin. Might as well say that where they can't hear her.

The girls reached their classroom and sauntered in.

"Stand at the front of room, I have assigned seats." The teacher said.

"There's the devil." Bonnie whispered in Daina's ear.

"Elena Gilbert!" Tanner called loudly.

"Here." She said.

"Your seat is here, and Daina Winchester is to your right."

Elena took her seat with a smile.

"Bonnie Bennett, behind Daina."

Bonnie took her seat. " Liking this seating plan." She said letting her books hit the desk loudly.

"Stefan Salvatore!" The teacher yelled.

"Elena...your bathroom buddy is in this class!" Bonnie whispered excitely.

"Oh no.." Elena said, shifting uncomfortably. "You don't have any idea how embarrassing this is!"

" Elena..better hope this guy isn't a talker..or the whole school will know."

"Shut up!"

Stefan took his seat a few rows to the left of Elena.

"Alright class, let's get down to business. To those who don't know me, I'm . I'm not going to play any 'get to know you' games. This is history, and class begins now!"

"Here it goes.." Bonnie muttered behind Daina.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Tanner said. "People in Virginia's Northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Virginia then divided in 1863 with the Northwest region joining the union."

Elena glanced over at Stefan and they both exchanged looks. Daina noticed them.

Then a random text message noise sounded through the room. Elena jumped in her seat, pulling her cell from her pocket.

She giggled at the text that read, " HAWT-E STARING at U." The message was sent from Bonnie.

"Put the cell phones away!" Tanner yelled. "Gilbert, that's your one and only warning."

Elena nodded, turning off her phone and stuffing it back in her pocket. She looks at Stefan than back up to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Daina exited the school and spotted Stefan standing by a maple tree. She waved to him before getting in the Impala.

She closed the Impala's door and sighed.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" She answered, pulling the seat belt on.

"That guy you waved at, who is he?"

"A boy in my history class, chill." Daina said.

"So," Sam cut in, "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah, sure. Talked to that Matt kid from the grill. Hung out with Elena and Bonnie."

"And the creep by the tree?" Dean asked.

"Nope. I've never even spoke to him."

"So, why did you wave at him?"

"Dean!" Daina exclaimed.

"Alright! Fine, I was just curious." He said, starting up the car.

"So, we're going to the grill again tonight for dinner." Sam said. "Dean walked out on a date the other night an owes her a apology."

Dean glanced sideways at him.

"Alright cool." Daina said.

At the grill, Daina spotted Bonnie sitting at a table with Caroline. Bonnie waved to her, calling her over.

"Hey Sam." She said, "My friend Bonnie is over there, can I.."

"Go for it," He said.

She smiled at him, and got up and made her way over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey," Bonnie said, as Daina sat down. "Is that one of your brothers?"

"Yeah, that's Sam." She said.

"He looks sweet." Bonnie said.

"He is, but don't stare, it freaks him out, you'll have better luck just talking to him." Daina replied.

"Alright! So, that hottie you all saw in your History class, I know his name!" Caroline interrupted. "It's Stefan Salvatore! He's lives with a uncle up in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid...military family..moved around alot." She rambled on. " Oh! And he's a Gemini! His favorite colour is Blue!"

"You got all of this in one day?" Bonnie asked impressed and also a little alarmed.

"Oh, please...I got all of that between third and fourth period." Caroline stated.

Bonnie and Daina exchanged looks. _ Well, that was kind of stalkerish.._ Daina thought.

Matt made his way over to their table.

"Hey," He said. "How's Elena doing?" He asked Bonnie.

" Her mom and dad died. How do you think she's doing? She puts on a good face, but it's only been 4 months." Bonnie answered.

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I am so not getting in the middle of this. Pick up a phone and call her." Bonnie said.

"But, I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

Matt looks up to the doorway. The rest follow suit. They see Elena walk into the grill with Stefan Salvatore.

"More time, huh?" Matt said, roughly.

Elena and Stefan walk towards their table.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." Matt said shaking Stefan's hand.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan returned.

"Hi, Matt." Elena said, softly.

"Hey."

Elena and Stefan sat down at the table.

Caroline began to interrogate Stefan to find out everything she could about him.

" So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She asked him.

"Mmm-hhmm, and then I moved when I was still very young." He answered.

"Your parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena said. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, if you're new, Stefan. You don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said. "You niether Daina."

"Party?" Daina asked.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, and Daina you must come!" Caroline said. "It's so fun!"

"Um, I don't do parties." Daina noted.

"Oh, but you'll do this one! You have to!"

"Come on. Give it a try at least." Bonnie said.

"Well, I just don't know if I.."

"You should go, Daina." A voice said behind her. She turned to see Sam.

"You're friends are inviting you. You should go and have fun." He said.

Caroline turned to the group. "Who is he again?" She whispered.

"I'm Sam." He said, holding out his hand. "Daina's brother."

"Oh," Caroline said, shaking his hand. "Sweet."

"Ok, but Sam..what about Dean?" Daina asked.

"Oh! Your brothers can come too!" Caroline said.

"Uh, no. Don't say that. Ever." Daina said. She turned back to Sam. " What will he think?"

"Let me handle that." He said, turning to return to his table.

"So," Bonnie said. "You're brother is cute. Is your other brother cuter?"

"Nope." Daina said.

"I doubt that." Bonnie said.

"Don't believe me?" She said pointing to a man in a leather jacket at the bar, sipping beer from a bottle and sitting on a pool table.

"Um, maybe cute isn't the right word." Bonnie said. " He is so Hot!"

Daina groaned, causing the rest to laugh.

In history class the next day. Daina felt settled in. No longer afraid to talk, but she still couldn't get use to her teacher.

"The Battle of Willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties were resulted in the battle? Miss Bennett?" Tanner asked.

Bonnie returned back to earth. "Umm. A lot? I don't know. A whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in a instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner said. "Mister Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"Tanner asked Matt, who has just switched classes and was stuck in this hell hole like the rest of them.

"No, it's Ok, Mister Tanner. I'm Ok with it." Matt answered.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner said.

"I'm sorry- I don't know." Elena said, quietly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break."

"What a dick.." Matt muttered softly.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said.

"That's correct, Mister.."

"Salvatore." Stefan finished.

"Salvatore. Any relation to any of the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan said.

"Well, very good. Except for there was no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there was 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mister Tanner." Stefan said.

stared at Stefan for a long moment. Not admitting being wrong. The students looked at eachother, all shocked to how brave Stefan was to stand up to Tanner.

Daina quickly got dressed in comfortable clothes and combed her hair. She was not a party sort of person, but how would she know. She has never been to a party before.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She said.

"You almost ready, Matt is here to pick you up." Sam said, through the door.

"Oh crap! I'll be out in a minute!" She said, quickening her pace.

She came out the door to see Matt standing in the doorway of the motel.

"You ready, Miss Winchester?" He asked.

"I am, how about you, Mister Donovan?" She replied.

"I am." He said with a grin.

"Ok, see ya guys." She said to Sam and Dean giving them a small wave.

"Have fun!" Sam called after them.

They closed the door.

"Sam, you're stupid." Dean said from the couch.

"Why?"

"That's our sister!" Dean said, standing up.

"Yeah..so?"

"A party? Come on, Sam!"

"Dean, hold up. What's the issue? Can she not have some fun once in a while?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I think we are getting a little distracted from why we are really here."

"Dean, she is going to fine. She is with kids her age. She has friends for once! Give her some freedom. We can handle this problem, let her be a kid!" Sam said.

"Sam, that _thing_ could be out there! Lurking in the dark."

"Dean this isn't some cheesy horror movie! This is a highschool party. Matt, Elena, and Bonnie, they're good kids. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, say that when we have to save her from the fangs of _hell."_ Dean said.

"You're over reacting. You're being over protective."

"Yeah? Well, you're being reckless and stupid."

"Oh yeah? Coming from you, Dean?" Sam replied angrily.

"Sam, this monster is targeting kids her age. You said that yourself, and you send her off with a group of them into the woods at night? Are you dense?"

"Alright. So what? We go to the party too?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Got a better plan?"

Sam stared at him for a long moment. "Alright, we'll go." He said, "Under the condition that we leave her and her friends be."

"Oh yeah, we'll sit back and watch her and Matt suck-face." Dean said.

Sam gave him a funny look. "Daina and Matt are not together, Dean." He stated.

"Not yet." Dean said.

As much as Sam didn't like his little sister growing up and getting into boys, he'd like her to be with Matt. He seemed like the nice sort of guy. Someone he could trust her with.

They got in the Impala and drove to the location of the party.

"I hope you don't mind my poor excuse of a vehicle," Matt said as they drove to the party. "This lump of junk is all I can afford right now."

"No, it's completely fine. It has four wheels and it gets you to your destination,right?" Daina replied.

"Yeah, but it is nothing compared to your Bro's Impala...now that's a car!" Matt exclaimed.

"You and Dean will get along real well." She said, smiling. " Sorry our motel was such a mess. Kind of embarrassing, when you think about it. All of you guys have houses, and my brothers and I live in run-down, filthy motels. "

"Embarrassing? Daina, you and your brothers have done more than any of us could have. You guys travel. I haven't been out of Mystic Falls in years." He paused, staring straight ahead. " I work long shifts at the grill to support my sister and I... I pay the bills, I buy our food."

Daina looked over at him quickly. "Matt, I'm sorry...I had no idea..."

Matt laughed once. " It's Ok. It's not something I talk about. I think the only other person that knows, besides my sister, Vick, is Elena."

Daina leaned back against the seat, looking out the window. Matt certainly had a lot on his plate.

Sam and Dean got out of the car. They saw a large campfire and teenagers all over.

"Ha," Dean laughed, watching a couple make out against a tree, "How I miss those days."

"Really man?" Sam asked, sounding a little disgusted.

"Being young and careless." Dean said, "Best feeling..."

"You know, Dean." Sam started following him through the intoxigated crowd. " I think that right there, may be your problem."

"What?" Dean asked looking around for his sister.

"The whole 'young and carefree' thing. I think that if you actually cared about something, you could have gotten somewhere." Sam said.

"You know, Sammy." Dean said, turning his head to look at him briefly. "You're right. I could have gotten somewhere if I cared. If I cared about what my teachers tried to teach me, what my guidance councilor suggested...but you know, I didn't care. I didn't care about any of it."

"Dean, I know."

Dean continued to walk ahead, leaving Sam behind him. Sam thought deeply of everything Dean said.

_That's it_, Sam thought. _ Dean cares about his family enough to make sure we don't make the same, senseless decisions as him..._

"I see her," Dean said. Stopping next to a evergreen tree, and leaning against it. He twisted the cap off of a beer bottle and took a sip.

Sam stood beside him, watching his little sister laughing and having a fun time. She actually looked happy.

"So, Elena.." Bonnie started, "You and Stefan?"

"Me and Stefan, what?" Elena asked. "What? You mean, are we together? No!"

"Elena, come on.." Bonnie said. "You obviously like him!"

"People look up to me, Bonnie." She said. " I have to set a good example."

"Just admitt it, Elena."

"Ok, alright!" She said, holding her hands up in defeat. "Ok, so I think he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said with a grin.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, peircing her very soul..." Elena said dramatically, and laughing.

Daina and Caroline walked up to Stefan who has just arrived at the party grounds.

"Oh! Stefan! You made it!" Caroline said, running up to him.

"I did." He said.

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her.

"Well, I'm..." He started.

"Oh, come on!" Caroline demanded, pulling him along.

Daina followed them.

Caroline passed Stefan a beer and pulled another one out and handed it Daina.

"Uh, thanks..but Caroline, I don't drink." Daina said.

"It's a party!"

" I know that, but.."

"A party isn't a party without a few drinks!"

"Ok," Daina said, giving in. She took a big sip of the beer. It tasted awful at first.

"See!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Daina said, taking everything in her to swallow the second sip. "Good stuff."

"So, where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena replied.

"Oh right, I forgot. Ok, give me a second...Gram's says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, Bonnie, you need a crystal ball, right?" Elena said.

Elena handed her a bottle, because they did not have a real crystal ball with them.

Bonnie took the bottle from Elena and brushed her hand.

"Ah!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?" Elena asked, startled slightly.

"That was weird. When I touched you hand, I saw a crow."

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"A crow. Then there was fog, and a man...nevermind, I'm drunk. It's the drinking." She rambled. "There is nothing psychic about this..Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna go get a refill." Bonnie said, standing up and sauntering off.

"Ok?" Elena said, still confused. She turned around and saw Stefan behind her, causing her to jump.

"Hi." Stefan said.

"Hi," Elena returned out of breath.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah, you did." Elena said smiling. "You must like appearing out of no where, scaring people."

"I don't mean to. I'm Sorry." He said, standing next to her. "You're upset about something."

"What? Oh-no, it's just..Bonnie, she's..uh.. you know what? Nevermind..you're here." Elena stammered.

"I'm here."

Dean and Sam watched their sister sip her beer and laugh with Matt and Caroline.

"A beer?" Dean said.

"Yeah, so?" Sam said, not understanding.

"Daina doesn't drink."

"It's a party Dean."

"She's not allowed to drink..." Dean said, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Dean, it's one beer at one party. Give it a break.."

"She should have at least asked.."

"Or what, Dean? What are you going to do? Ground her? From what?"

"I'll think of something." Dean said, still watching his sister closely.

"You know, Stefan, you are kind of the talk of the town." Elena said.

"Am I?"

"Mm-hmm, the mysterious new guy..Oh yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going too, twinged in sadness." He commented.

"And what makes you think I'm sad?" Elena asked.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no...technically, we met in the men's room...You don't want to know why I was..in there..not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well," He said." I've never really been good at, uh, chit-chat."

Elena sighed. "Last spring...my parents' car drove off of a bridge into a lake." She paused. "I was in the backseat, I survived..but..they didn't. That's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said.

A tall dark haired boy walked up to Daina.

"So, new girl, huh?" He said.

"Um, yes."

"Got a name?" He asked impatiently.

"Daina."

He nodded, taking a huge gulp of beer. "Tyler."

She gave him a small smile.

"Like the town?" He asked.

"Yes, it's nice."

"No, it's not. People are dissappearing. Some found dead."

"I know..I heard.."

"Have you? And you stay?"

"Well, I won't be.."

"The sooner you leave, the better." He said, tossing his empty bottle on the ground next to her feet and walking away.

Daina stared at the bottle by her feet, thinking. _Why was Tyler so uptight over these dissappearances, when no one else even mentions it..._

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Who?"

"That kid that was talking to Dai."

"How would I know?" Sam asked him.

Dean and Sam watched as Daina stood and poured the rest of her beer on to the ground.

She dropped the bottle and walked off alone.

"Ditches beer, and walks off alone.." Dean said. "Alone..does she ever listen?"

"Dean, what are you talking about?"

"We told her to never go anywhere alone!"

"Ok, we did. Look, we'll keep our eye on her." Sam assured.

Dean nodded and walked off in the same direction as his sister.

Sam followed him.

Elena and Stefan walked off and on to a nearby bridge.

"You know, I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan said.

"Best friend in the world." Elena replied.

"And Matt, he, uh, can't seem to take his eyes off of us."

"Matt is that friend from childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena explained.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And when my parents died, everything changed...Matt and I together..we just, I don't know..it wasn't.."

"Passionate?"

"No, it wasn't passionate..." Elena agreed.

Stefan looked at Elena for a long moment. He eyes burning.

"Hey, um..Are you Ok?" Elena asked, concerned. "You're eyes..they, uh, just.."

"Oh, um-yeah, no...it's nothing." Stefan said quickly. "Hey, uh, want to go get a drink? I'll go get us a drink."

Elena watched as Stefan walks off hurriedly. She watches him until he is out of sight.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice said next to her.

Elena jumped and looked to see Matt.

"Hey." She said.

"When you broke up with me, you said you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt- you don't understand..It's not..."

"It's Ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want you to know that I still believe in us, and I'm not giving up on that."

"Matt.." Elena said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Elena looked up to see Stefan talking to Caroline.

"Caroline, you and I...it's not going to happen. I'm sorry." He said to her, and makes his way back to Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you...but now I know." Elena said once he returned.

"Is she,uh, like that with all guys?" Stefan asked.

"No. You're fresh meat...she'll back off eventually." She assured.

Daina looked up to see where her feet had carried her off to.

She could see the large campfire in the distance. She knew that walking off alone was not a good idea. But she just wanted some time to think.

"_HELP!"_ A boy yelled not too far from her.

The boy was carrying a girl in his arms. "Someone call a ambulance!"

Daina called out, "Hey! What's wrong?"

The boy came towards her. "I don't know..it looks like something bit her!"

"Do you know her? What's her name?" Daina asked.

"She's my girlfriend, her name is Vicki Donovan."

_Vicki Donovan..._

"Matt's sister?" Daina asked.

"Yeah!" The boy said, putting pressure on the girl's bleeding neck.

Daina thought for a minute. "Wait here! I'll get help!"

Daina ran off in the woods yelling for Matt.

She ran past the campfire that was surrounded by a bunch of intoxigated teenagers.

"Has anyone seen Matt?" She asked them quickly. She got no answer.

"_Matt!_" She yelled again, running off.

She tripped in the woods and fell face first, to the forset floor.

"Daina!" She heard someone yell.

Dean came rushing to her side, rolling her over on to her side.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, looking her over for injuries.

"No, Dean.." She choked out, having the wind knocked out of her. " There's a girl and she is hurt, looks like she's bit, and we need to help her!"

"Alright! Slow down.." Dean said, pulling her to her feet. Sam came up beside them. "Now, tell us what happened." He said calmly.

"There is a girl...Matt's sister, Vicki. She is hurt."

"Ok, where is she?" Sam asked.

"Come on." She said.

Sam and Dean followed her to the boy kneeling on the ground next to the girl.

Dean knelt down too, and check her pulse.

"She's alive." Dean said. "Unconscious.."

Sam knelt down too, and rolled the girl on her side, exposing the bite marks on her neck.

"Dean," Sam said. " It's here."

Dean looked up with a smirk on his face. "This a perfect 'I told you so' moment, Sammy.." He said.

"Dean..not now." Sam said.

"Will she be Ok?" Daina asked.

"She should be fine." Sam said, lifting the unconscious girl up into his arms.

"Where are you taking her!" The boy yelled.

"Kid," Dean started. " We're going to take her to the hospital. Her wounds need to be taken care of. She lost a lot of blood."

"If you take her, you take me too!" He said.

"Your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"No, go find some buddies. Drink a beer. The girl will be fine." Dean said.

"Screw you!" The boy said. "That's my girlfriend. You wouldn't just ditch your girlfriend, would you?"

Dean inhaled sharply.

"Dean, the kid has a point," Sam said. "If this was Jess, I'd want to be with her every second.."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. He expression softened.

"Alright, fine." He said.

The boy followed them to the car.

"So, why are we not just calling a ambulance?" Daina asked.

"There is no road back here. The girl could die of blood loss before they could even find the place." Dean said.

" I know we're taking you away from the party, Dai." Sam said. "But you have to come with us, I'm sorry."

"I understand, Sam." She said. "Besides I rather know that this girl is Ok."

"Vicki? What the hell?" Someone yelled, as they passed a group. "What the hell happened to her?"

Matt came running up towards them, resting his hand on his sister's face.

"We don't know, exactly.." Sam said.

"There's blood..how hurt is she?"

"It's bad, kid. Now I would get out of the way so she doesn't die of blood loss." Dean said.

Matt stepped aside, allowing Sam to pass, with Vicki in his arms.

Sam made it to the car, and Dean opened the door for him.

Sam set Vicki down on the seat, gently.

"Hey, Kid!" Sam called. The boy stepped up. "Get in and hold her, alright?"

"It's Jeremy, and yeah." He said, ducking under Sam arm and into the car.

Daina got in the other side, and Sam and Dean in the front.

Dean drove quickly to the hospital.


	3. Suicide on the Centinnial

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter! I worked hard on this one! Just so there is no confusion...I messed around with the story...for example, as you have probably noticed, Jess is already dead. I know it's not like that in the show just yet, but it is here ;) Hope you all like! R & R Please!**

Chapter 3

"Hey, kid? How's she doing?" Dean asked Jeremy, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

" Unconscious and dying, like before...anything else?" Jeremy answered, his voice heavy with attitude.

"Not at all." Dean said, giving a sideways glace to Sam.

Sam turned around in his seat looking back at Jeremy, who had Vicki's head resting on his shoulder.

"Look, Jeremy. Vicki will be fine." Sam assured him.

Jeremy glared at Sam. "How about we skip the nonsense? Sure, I'm only fifteen, but I know when someone is dying_._"

Sam turned to face the front.

"Glad we brought him, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed heavily. Dean grinned, knowing Sam was regretting that decision.

"All right, remember the part that she's _dying_ back here? Can you drive any slower?" Jeremy complained.

Dean muttered something so low, it was incoherent.

* * *

><p>"Elena, Jeremy has probably gone home by now, relax." Bonnie said to her.<p>

"Gone home? Bonnie, why would Jeremy go home from a party this early, like really.." She said, frantically looking around for him.

Matt walked up to them.

"Matt! Have you seen Jere?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, he went to the hospital with Vicki. He's with Daina and her brothers."

"Hospital? Why?"

"Vicki was attacked.." He said.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "Is she Ok?"

"I..I don't know." Matt said, too worried to think about it. He walked away, leaving Elena to her endless list of questions.

* * *

><p>Stefan returned to the Salvatore boarding house. He knew that keeping secrets from his friends was frowned upon, but he was afraid the truth was too hard to believe. What would they think? Who would they tell?<p>

The answer was simple. No one could know who he really was. He must hide it.

"What's going on?" Someone asked behind him.

Stefan turned to see Zachary. Zach was a man in his early thirties, and even though Stefan looked like a young adult, he was over a century ahead of Zach in age.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach. And it wasn't me.." Stefan said, turning away from him.

"Uncle Stefan," Zach called out behind him.

Stefan didn't reply.

Stefan headed to his bedroom and a crow appeared on the sill of his window.

"Damon." Stefan said quietly.

Stefan looked over to see a man standing on his balcony.

"Hello, brother." The man replied with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Daina sat on a bench between Dean and Jeremy. She watched her brother Sam talk to the doctor.<p>

"Why does he get to talk to him?" Jeremy asked, suddenly. " He doesn't even know Vicki."

"Because," Dean began. "He knows what and what not to say."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, looking over at Dean sharply.

"I mean, you would likely yap-on to the doctor about some monster that attacked your girlfriend." Dean said, glancing at him briefly. "The Doc don't want to hear that, he'd go run some tests on you too, see if you're all there."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, not liking Dean's reasoning.

Daina watched Sam quietly, wondering what the doctor was saying about Vicki. Would she be Ok?

Sam gave her a small smile and a nod, meaning '_everything will be Ok.'_

Daina smiled back. She looked over at Jeremy who was burrying his face in his hands.

" Thank you, Doctor." She heard Sam say. She looked up to see him shake the doctor's hand and walk back to them.

"Well?" Dean said, looking up at him.

"The doctor thinks Vicki will heal fine. " Sam said. "She'll have to stay here for a couple days to make sure she is rested and no infection occurs in her wound."

Jeremy stood. "Can I go see her?"

Sam sighed softly, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm sure you can, but she's not awake yet, Jeremy."

Jeremy shrugged Sam's hand off his shoulder and walked to Vicki's room.

Their eyes followed him.

"Is he going to be Ok?" Daina asked, still looking to the door that Jeremy entered.

"He'll be alright," Sam said. "He's just worried about Vicki. It's natural."

"So, that kid," Dean said, turning to face Daina. " He's your friend's brother?"

"Yeah," Daina answered. "Elena's brother.''

Dean looked straight ahead at a wall. No expression on his face.

"Dean?" Daina said, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"Are they close? Elena and Jeremy?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I guess so..why?"

"Because," He said, facing her again. " There is something about him. I just..I don't know what it is."

"You sense something about him?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

Dean met Sam's eyes.

"And I don't like it." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked Damon.<p>

"Wait till' you see what I can do with the fog." Damon replied.

Stefan stared at him for a long moment. "When did you get here?" He asked him.

"I couldn't miss your first few days of school, Stef. And your hair's different. I like it." Damon said, with a smile.

"It has been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank god!" Damon said, loudly. " I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? It did not suit you. And remember, brother, it is important to stay away from fads."

Stefan ignored his pointless comments. " Why are you here?"

Damon looked a him with a sinister smile. "I missed my little brother."

"Damon, you hate small towns, there is nothing for you to do here." Stefan stated plainly.

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, Damon, you left that girl alive tonight. That's rather clumsy of you." Stefan said.

"Ah, that may be a problem." He paused, "For you," He added, poking him in the chest.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "And why are you here now, Damon?"

Damon poured himself a small glass of brandy. He turned around to face Stefan.

"I could ask you the same question, Stefan." He said, taking a small sip of the brandy. "However, I think your answer can be summed up in one little word," he paused. "Elena."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked up Elena.<p>

"Hey, want to go to Mainline coffee? Wait for news?" She asked her.

" I..I actually should just go home." Elena said. "Thanks though."

Elena turned and walked away from Bonnie.

"Elena," Bonnie called after her as she walked up behind her, grabbing her arm. "I'm no psychic. But, I.. I saw.."

"What?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed, trying to sort out her thoughts. " All I know is..that this is just the beginning."

* * *

><p>"She took my breath away," Damon said. "Elena, she's a dead-ringer for Katherine."<p>

Stefan glared at him.

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

Stefan stared at Damon angrily. "She's not Katherine."

Damon set his empty brandy glass down. "Oh, well let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon walked to Stefan's other side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something a little stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan grinned. "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work."

"Oh yeah?" Damon said. "Come on, you don't crave a little?"

Damon hit Stefan's shoulder. " A little taste, Stefan. Not just one little sip of her blood?"

"Stop it." Stefan said.

Damon continued to hit Stefan, taunting him. Encouraging him to fight back, to retaliate.

" We can do it, brother. The two of us. I saw a couple of girls outside...or let's cut the chase, and let's go straight for Elena."

_"Stop it!" _Stefan yelled. His eyes burning, mouth throbbing.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like."

" I said_ stop!_" Stefan yelled, throwing Damon into a window. The window broke to a billion peices.

Stefan looked out the broken glass and peered down at the concrete where Damon should have landed. He wasn't there.

"I was impressed." A voice said behind him.

Stefan spun around to see where Damon stood, a smile planted on his face. " Very good at the whole face-thing, it was good!" He complimented.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon. But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

Stefan shook his head. "Not here, I won't allow it."

"I'll take that as a invitation."

"Please, Damon. After all these years, can we not just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you a eternity of misery, Stefan." Damon said. "I'm keeping my word."

* * *

><p>Jeremy exited Vicki's hospital room.<p>

Daina looked up and Sam and Dean followed suite.

"You ready? We'll take you home." Sam said.

"Forget it, you've done enough. I'll walk." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," Daina started.

"No," He cut her off. "I just want to be alone."

"Alright, I hate the idea," Sam said. "But I understand. Do yourself a huge favor, Jeremy, and call Elena and your aunt. Let them know you're on your way."

Jeremy nodded.

The Winchesters left the hospital and headed back to the car.

Dean reached the Impala first, and opened the driver's door. "Oh, by the way, you're grounded." He said.

"What? Who?" Daina asked.

"You, smarty-pants." Dean said, getting in the car.

Daina hopped in the back. "What do you mean I'm grounded?"

"I mean no hunts, no friends, no nothing, but school and sleep. You got it?"

"Dean, this is ridiculous!" She said. "What am I even grounded for?"

Dean put the car back in park. He turned around in his seat to face her. " I saw the beer."

"_Oh! A beer at a party- whatta crime."_ She said angrily.

Dean turned back around. "Nothing changes."

"So what? I'm not allowed to drink?"

"Not without my permission." He answered.

"You're such a control freak!"

" Alcohol messes with your mind, Dai."

"In large amounts at one time." She said. "I had _one_ beer."

"Yeah? And if I don't do something about that now, it will be 10 or more next time and you'll be at the hospital getting your stomach pumped."

"Am I destined to be alcoholic or something?" She asked.

Sam turned around to face her. "No, what Dean is meaning to say is that he was worried about your safety with alcohol and doesn't want anything bad to happen."

"Thank you for translating my lectures to 'kid language', College-boy." Dean said.

Daina sighed. "So, how long am I grounded, Dean?"

"Until I think you've served your time and I say otherwise."

Daina laughed to herself.

They got back to the motel. Dean unlocked the door.

Dean sat down on the couch and opened a beer.

Daina sat next to him. "Dean, can I have a sip?" She asked.

Dean looked over at her. "Not funny."

She laughed.

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

"Look," Sam said angrily. "Whatever's going on here, Dad can handle it. He eats these kind of things with his wheaties."

"What don't you understand, Sammy?" Dean replied sharply. "We _have_ to find him. You _have _ to help."

"Why do you need my help?"

" He's you father, Sam." Dean said. "You're _his_son. What more do you need?" He look quickly at Daina, who stood silently, leaning against a wall. " We're suppose to be a family."

Sam rolled his eyes. "News to me," He muttered.

"No way. You're not bringing that up." Dean said, glaring at Sam.

"Why not?" Sam said, throwing his hands up in frustration. " He threw me out on my ass. And you practically locked the door behind me.."

Daina looked back and forth between them.

"Well, I remember some choice phrases coming out of your mouth that night." Dean said.

"And I haven't heard even a word from you guys, in what? About a year?" Sam said. " Does that sound like family to you?"

Daina slumped her back to the wall and slid to the floor. Dean and Sam didn't notice.

"You know, Sam?" Dean said, anger brewing in his voice. "You're more of a stuck-up, hair-gelled punk, than I remember."

"Am I?" Sam asked, almost laughing.

"Look, I know things have been rocky lately. But he's still our dad." Dean said. "And after everything he's done for you-"

"Everything he's done for me?" Sam exclaimed, cutting him off. "All he has done for me- for us- is set up the land's speed record for f'ed up childhoods!"

Daina looked up at him.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sammy." Dean said softly.

Sam glared at him.

"Anyway, Sammy, should I be prepping up for a point here anytime soon?"

"The point is," Sam began. "I never asked for this. The family roadtrips, the melting silver into bullets- hunting down all those freaky-ass things!" He paused for a moment. "I never wanted any of it."

"You can't pick your family."

"No," Sam agreed. " But I can live my own life. All our glory dysfunction- I buried it, man. I swore I was done with this, for good."

"Sam, you know as well as I do. Things don't stay buried forever." Dean said.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Matt walked from the party in the woods to the hospital. He had to make sure his sister was Ok.<p>

He entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, uh. My sister, Vicki Donovan is here. May I go see her?"

" Second floor, first door on your left." The woman said.

"Thanks." He said.

Matt made his way to his sister's room.

She laid stiffly on her side, her neck covered in gauze.

He sat in a chair next to the bed and watched her.

"Mattie?"

Matt looked up at her face. She has finally woke.

"Hey, uh, Vick. Just take it easy, Ok?"

"Matt..I.." She tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey..Vicki, no..it's Ok. You're going to be Ok."

"It was-"

"Don't try to talk, Ok?"

" A Vampire." She choked out.

* * *

><p>Sam shook Daina out of her sleep.<p>

"Ah! Wh-what?" She asked, jumping awake.

Sam looked at her for a moment. "Another dream?"

She nodded.

"Expect to be asked more questions later," He said. "Anyway, come on. Get up. We got news."

"On dad?" She asked, almost excitedly.

"Uh-no." Sam said, looking at her sadly. " On the monster that attacked Vicki."

"Oh," She said, trying to hide her dissapointment. "What is it?"

"The Docs think the drugs that Vicki has been doing is making her hallucinate and think crazy things." Dean said, pulling on a shirt.

"What? What did she say?" Daina asked.

"Matt has told the doctors that Vicki thinks the thing was a vampire." Sam told her.

" Do you think she's right?"

"Well, the evidence on her neck is convincing," Dean said.

"We're going to check it out." Sam said.

"Ok, great. Just give me a second." She told them.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to go get dressed- I'll be right out," Daina said.

"Wait a minute, hold up." Dean said, grabbing her arm. " What part of 'grounded' don't you get?"

"For real?"

"Yeah, 'for real'. You ain't leaving this motel." Dean said.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. "Ok, fine. Have a blast." She said dully.

Dean grinned and Sam ruffled her hair as he passed.

"We'll be back later." Sam said. "Lock the door."

She nodded followed them to the door. She closed the door after them and locked it.

Daina returned to her seat on the couch, settling down for a real boring day.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam and got in the Impala.<p>

Dean puts a cassette tape into the stereo and turns up the volume.

They drove down the road, blasting music out their windows.

"Seriously man." Sam said.

Dean turned down the music.

"What?" He asked loudly.

" You really need to update your cassette tape collection." Sam told him.

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Well," Sam said holding a tape up. " For one, they're cassette tapes..and Two- Motorhead, Black Sabbath, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of Mullet rock."

"Well, maybe I should put on some 'Spin Doctor's'." Dean said, jokingly.

"Dude, I was eleven." Sam stated.

"Hey, you bought the album."

"Well, how about the radio? Maybe there is something from this century." Sam suggested.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"You know," Sam said. " Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, Ok? It's Sam."

Dean turns the music way up.

"What?" Dean yells.

Sam shakes his head, grinning.

Dean pulls into the hospital parking lot.

Sam turns down the volume.

"Dean? The hospital?"

"Yeah, we got to talk to that chick."

"Vicki?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

They went up to Vicki's room and entered. Vicki was asleep on the bed.

"Look," Sam started. "Dean, we should let her rest. Come on." He said, pulling Dean by his sleeve.

"Do you want to find this parasite, Sammy?"

" Well yeah," Sam said. "But Dean, the girl is sick. Let's just come back another time."

"Why? We're here now," Dean stated. "Why don't we just get it over with?"

Sam looked at him dissapprovingly.

Dean sat down on the edge of Vicki's bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

Vicki's eyes opened slowly.

"Who- who are you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm- agent Ryan. F.B.I." He said, digging in his pocket for a fake badge. He showed her quickly. " And my partner, Agent Renold's." He said, gesturing to Sam.

"We just want to ask you a few questions about your attack." Sam told her.

"I have nothing to tell you." She said. " I don't remember anything."

"Oh, you don't?" Dean asked, as he pointed at the bite marks on her neck. " What about these? How'd you get them?"

She stared at him.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Believe me," Sam said. " I'm sure that whatever you tell us, we've heard crazier."

She nodded. "It was- a vampire."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

She looked at him. " The bites on my neck, duh."

"Vicki, what were you doing when you were attacked?" Sam asked.

"I was partying. At the big party in the woods."

"And you were alone?"

"Only for a minute." She said.

"Then the vampire got you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything of it's appearance?" Sam questioned.

"He-was handsome."

"He?" Dean said. "It was male?"

"Stunning blue eyes."

"Uh, anything else?" Sam asked.

" His voice."

"What about it?" Dean pressed.

"Was-beautiful."

"Ok, it just got really awkward." Sam commented quietly.

"Ok yeah, Alright- uh, Vicki, you know this thing tried to kill you right?" Dean asked.

"Ha," She laughed breathlessly. " I almost don't care."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

Vicki didn't answer.

"Uh, Vicki?" Sam said.

She seemed to be caught in a gaze. In memories.

"Ok, weird." Dean said, standing up. "Let's go."

Sam and Dean left Vicki room in a rush.

"So, that was, uh.." Sam started.

"Freakin' weird." Dean finished.

"Yeah. So, Vicki is like- infatuated with it?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it."

"Ok.." Sam said, not knowing what to do. "So, I guess we just have to decide-"

"What the hell we're suppose to do about it." Dean said, cutting him off.

Sam sighed. " I can't see this being easy."

"It won't be." Dean said, opening the Impala's door and getting in.

Sam got in the other side. "Why do you sound so sure?"

"When has anything ever been easy for us, Sammy?"

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Sam entered his bedroom after his arguement with Dean. Torn and conflicted, he looks to Jess sitting on his bed._

_"Is everything alright?" She asked._

_Sam walked up to her, taking a seat beside her on the bed. He took her in his arms._

_"Yeah," He said. "So, Jess, listen. You stay here as long as you want, Ok? The fridge should be reasonably stocked."_

_"You're leaving?" She asked._

_"Just for a few days."_

_"A few days?" Jess asked. "Is this about your dad? Is he Ok?"_

_Sam let go of Jess, and made his way to a closet in the hall. He grabbed a bag from inside it, stuffed full of weapons._

_"Yeah," Sam said. "It's just...you know, a little family drama."_

_"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?"_

_"Oh yeah, he's probably up at the cabin. Has Jim, Jack, and Jose up there too. We're going to bring him back." Sam lied._

_"Right now? It's three in the morning, Sam."She said. "Are you sure you're Ok?"_

_Sam set the heavy bags down, and gave Jess a kiss._

_"I'm Ok. Everybody's Ok, don't worry. I'll call you later, I promise."_

_Jess sat the bed watching Sam lug the heavy bags out of the room. _

_"Sam, at least tell me where you're going!" She called after him._

_( End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>"This place is too quiet." Dean said.<p>

"It's a small town, Dean."

"Yeah, but something's up." Dean looked out his window. " We're going to find out what."

"Really Dean? We already have a job to do, and you're looking for more?" Sam asked.

"I like to keep us busy." Dean said.

Dean pulls over to the side of a bridge, where two cop cruisers parked. Several officers surrounded the area.

Dean watched the commotion through the wind sheild. "I told ya' there was something up."

He began to rummage through a thick stack of I.D. cards.

"Dean, no. Forget it. We can't." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked, still searching for a appropriate card.

"Well, mostly because impersonating a F.B.I. agent is illegal." Sam stated.

"And?"

"Dean, hello? Trying to be a lawyer here." Sam said, grinning.

Finally, Dean found the correct I.D. card. "Ha, here it is." Dean said.

A perfect, fake I.D. card. A photo of Dean underneath the silver star seal of the United States Marshal's service.

"Why are we pretending to be Federal Marshals, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Because, we are good actors." Dean said, handing Sam his card. "And, well, the cops are not going to give info to some random people, Sammy. We got to be creative."

Sam and Dean approach a female officer. Dean hands her the I.D. " Federal Marshals."

The woman looks at the them and back to the card.

"Aren't you two a little young for Federal Marshals?" She asked.

"Deputy marshals, actually." Dean said with a smile. He took the card back. "Thank you, that's a kind thing of you to say."

Sam hung back behind Dean, his lips tightened and his boby tense.

"Disguised?" The woman asked.

"Uh, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, most Fed's don't wear street clothes."

"Oh right. Of course, yeah, disguised." Dean said, nodding.

Sam looked around.

"Well, take a number, boys." The woman said. "The F.B.I. are already muscling for rank." She said gesturing to a group of agents. " I'm Sheriff Forbes." She said, holding out her hand to each of them.

After the exchange of hand shakes, Dean said, "So, uh, look, our boss wants a status report. Could you just give us the lay of the land?"

"And what makes you think I got the time?" Sheriff Forbes replied.

"Now, just you listen-" Dean started, irritated.

"Hey, we're all deputies here." Sam politely. "And we're all under the gun. Could you please help us out? Please, just a few minutes? I promise, we're blow right out of here right after."

Sheriff Forbes was silent for a moment. Considering.

"Alright." She said. "All the evidence has been collected off Centennial highway. By that, I mean a whole lot of nothin'." She said annoyed.

"So, what exactly is going on around here?" Dean asked.

"Frequent dissapearances." The sheriff said.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Four in the last week."

"Any eyewittnesses?" Dean asked.

"Never at the time of the dissapearance. It's always the same, the victims are last seen turning on to the highway or towards it or the bridge. Somewhere along this road-poof- they're gone." The Sheriff said. " I mean gone. Not even tire treads, it's weird."

"What's the popular theory?" Dean asked Sheriff Forbes.

"I don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" She said.

"Well," Dean started. "That's exactly the type of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Sam stomped on his foot and Dean grunted.

"Any particular pattern amoung the four victims?" Sam asked, trying to quickly cover up Dean's rude comment.

"There has been five dissapearances around this highway recently. All five victims are male."

Sam and Dean both look up.

"There's been another?" Sam asked.

"Just last night." Sheriff Forbes said.

" How old were they?" Dean asked.

The Sheriff sighed. "Highschool boy. Name's Troy Squire. He was coming home from a party. He was dating my partner's daughter, Amy."

"You know him pretty well then?" Sam asked.

"Everybody knows everybody here. A dog dying is a town-wide tragedy. So, five people missing in one week, not including the one's from last week or the week before-"

Sam looked at Sheriff Forbes with sympathy.

"Thanks for your time, Sheriff." Dean said, and he turned to leave. Sam followed.

"So, these highway dissapearances don't exactly scream 'vampire' to me." Sam said as they walked towards the Impala.

"No, not me either." Dean agreed.

"So, no eye wittnesses.." Sam said tiredly.

"No, but we can put our ears to the ground, probably pick up some whisper or rumor about this thing." Dean said. "And you know the best place for that-"

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Highschool, Sammy. Rumors travel faster than light between those walls. Besides, the boy's girlfriend goes there too. She'll probably know something."

"Ok, so we go to the school-" Sam said.

"Uh-huh."

"But the school isn't open until Monday morning."

"Problem solve, college boy. We'll go to the school Monday." Dean said.

"Ok, so what do we do right now?" Sam asked.

"We head back to the ole' motel, check on our sis, and hit the sack."

"Alright." Sam said.

Suddenly, Dean reached out and smacked Sam over the back of the head.

"Ow," Sam said. "Dean, what was that for?"

"Why'd you have to stomp on my foot?"

"Well, why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam argued.

Dean quickened his pace and stopped in front of Sam, forcing Sam to stop abruptly.

"Come on, Sam," Dean said. "They don't know what really is going on. We're alone in this. If we're going to find dad, we got to get to the bottom of this."

Sam clears his throat as he watches two F.B.I. agents approaching them, behind Dean.

"Can I help you boys?" One asked.

"No sir," Dean answered. "We were just leaving."

Sam and Dean got back to the car, and Dean drove back to the motel, blaring music out of their windows.

* * *

><p>Daina instantly knew when her brothers were back. Dean had the music so loud he probably deafened himself.<p>

The music stopped and mere minutes later, the motel door opened.

"What did you do?" Dean asked the instant he walked in.

"What?" Daina asked.

"We left you for several hours, what have you done?"

"A whole lotta' nothin'," She said. Turning back to the t.v. "What did you guys find out?"

"That Vicki Donovan is crazy." Dean said.

"Why do you say that?"

Sam spoke up, "Uh, it doesn't matter. It looks like a vampire did attack her though. But now, I think we are dealing with more than just a vampire."

Daina turned to look at him. "What?"

"We talked to the Sheriff of the town, she says that their has been five disappearances on a highway not far from here. All the victims were male."

"One is from your school." Dean added.

"What? Who?" Daina asked worriedly.

"Great Dean...great." Sam muttered.

"Who is it?" She asked again.

"A kid named Troy Squire." Dean said.

Daina's heart fluttered. Her mouth became dry. Her head ached.

"Dai?" Sam asked.

She stared ahead, her body beginning to sway. Shock overwhelming her.

"Whoa, Ok." Sam said, as he guided her by the shoulders to the couch. "Dai, do you know Troy?"

"He is-was in my History class."

Sam felt useless. His sister was scared and he didn't know what to say or do to help that.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I'm done." She said, shaking herself out of her fear.

"We're planning on going into the school on Monday. See what we can find out." Dean said.

"How are you going to do that?" Daina asked him.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Sam and Dean dropped Daina off at school.<p>

Before she got out of the car, she asked, "So how's is this going to work?"

"Let us worry about that." Sam said.

She sighed and made her way over to Bonnie and Elena who were waiting for her by the school's enterance.

"Alright, College boy -turned-janitor." Dean said turning to face Sam.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"That is how this is going to work. You're a Mystic Falls highschool janitor now, Sammy."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about that." Dean said grinning.

"You're a jerk, Dean." Sam said, getting out of the car.

"I know."

Dean drove off and Sam stood watching.

Sam sighed heavily and walked to the school. He entered the school and tried his hardest to avoid crowds.

He read every sign on every door he passed, looking for a janitor closest.

"Sam?" Someone called from behind him.

Sam slowly turned to face his sister.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I got a job with the school." He said.

"No you didn't."

He sighed. "Yeah, I didn't. But I need to look like I did."

"What kind of job?"

"Janitor." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Daina smiled. "Dean's idea?"

He nodded.

"There's a broom over there by that door." She said as the bell rang. " Better get to work."

He watched as she hurried off to class.

Sam angrily walked over to the broom and began sweeping the mess in the halls.

_This is completely ridiculous._ Sam thought.

"Umm, aren't you Daina's brother?" A blonde girl asked him.

Sam recognized her. Caroline.

"Uh, who?" He asked.

"You're Daina's brother-Sam, I think."

"Uh, no I'm not. I don't have a sister."

"You're a bad liar. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the school's janitor."

"Uh-huh, oh really?" She said staring at him skeptically.

Sam stiffened. "Yeah, Mr-Brown. I'm ."

"Mr. Janitor Brown." She said. " You're original."

Sam swallowed as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Sam stood watching her until his cell phone began to ring.

Sam answered it. "Hello?"

"Having fun yet?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean's laugh echoed through the phone.

"You're 'good idea' as a school janitor sucks! I already ran into Daina and Caroline, oh, and I've heard zip about the dissapearances. "

"You ain't doing it right then." Dean said.

"Well, then why don't you get your ass over here, and you can be Janitor Brown." Sam said, hanging up on him.

Dean sat back against the car's seat laughing.

Sam returned to sweeping, listening to bits and peices of conversations he heard around him. The amount of voices in the halls was like a constant buzzing to his ears, beginning to make his head ache. Only minutes passed, but it felt like hours.

"Hey, Sam!" Someone said behind him, slapping his shoulder.

Sam spun around to face Dean.

"Hey, man. Are you Ok?" Dean asked.

Sam blinked in confusion. He snapped out of his daze and ignored his aching head. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Giving my hopeless brother a hand."

Sam sighed and followed Dean down the hall.

Several times Sam had to stop in his tracks as Dean eyed some girls walk by in short skirts.

"Dean, seriously..." Sam complained.

"What? That's what eyes are for.."

"Dean, can we please, just stay focused."

"Oh yeah, cause you did a great job of that."

Sam rolled his eyes, and glanced over at a girl hanging up 'missing boy' posters. The picture was of Troy.

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed to the girl.

"Ah, that must be our Amy." Dean said, beginning to walk over to her.

Dean stood beside her, leaning against the bulletin board. "You must be Amy."

She looked at him, an alarmed expression on her face. "Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"Troy's uncle. He told us a lot about you." Dean said, holding out his hand. "I'm Dean, this is Sam."

"He never mentioned you to me." She said, turning to walk away. Sam and Dean walk with her.

"Oh, well that's Troy, I guess." Dean said, "We're not around much."

"So, uh," Sam began. "We're looking for him too. We were just asking around."

Another girl comes up beside Amy. She places a hand on Amy's arm.

"Amy, are you Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rachel. I'm all right." She answered.

"Amy, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Sam asked.

"Here?"

"Got another place in mind? A little more private?" Dean asked.

"A booth at the grill?" Rachel suggested.

"Alright. Sounds good." Dean said.

* * *

><p>At the grill, Sam and Dean sat across the table booth from Rachel and Amy.<p>

Sam clears his throat. "So, uh, Amy," He started, waiting until he had her attention before he continued. "Can you tell us about the last time you last spoke to Troy?"

She stared at the table. " I was on the phone with him." She said, hesitating for a moment. "He was driving and said he would call me right back, and- he never did."

"Did he say anything strange, out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, nothing I can remember."

Sam looks that the necklace around Amy's neck. A pentagram with a circle around it, resting prefectly in the middle of her chest.

"I like your necklace." He said.

"Thanks, Troy gave it to me- mostly to scare my parents. You know- with all the devil stuff."

Sam looks up quickly and glances at Dean. He laughs once.

"Actually," Sam said. "It's means the opposite. A pentagram is used as protection against evil." He explains. "Really powerful-If you believe in that kind of thing."

"Ok," Dean said. "Thank you, unsolved mysteries." He takes his arm off the back of Sam's chair and leans forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy dissappeared- something's not right... so if you heard anything-" Dean stopped as he sees Amy and Rachel exchanging looks. "What is it?"

"Well- it's just," Rachel began. "With all these people missing. People talk, you know?"

"What do they talk about?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's kind of a legend." Rachel said. "Of this one girl- she was murdered out on the Centinnial decades ago."

Dean looks over at Sam who was listening to Rachel intently.

"And-people think she's still out there," Rachel says, pausing to see Sam and Dean's reaction. Sam nods, cueing her to continue. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up- they disappear forever."

Sam looks over at Dean, who raises his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>After taking the girls back to the school, Sam and Dean head over to the Mystic Fall's Community Library.<p>

Sam typed '_Female murder hitchhiking, Mystic Falls'_ into the search engine. He quickly hits the "Go"button. The words, _' 0 results'_, appears on the screen.

Dean leans over the keyboard and replaces the word _'hitchhiking' _ with _' Centennial highway'_. Still no results.

"Dean, let me try." Sam said, about to take over the keyboard.

Dean slaps Sam's hand away.

"I got it." Dean said.

Sam gives a strong shove to Dean's chair and takes over the computer.

"Dude! You're such a control freak!" Dean exclaimed.

" Angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Well, then maybe this wasn't a murder." Sam suggested. He replaces the word _'murder'_ with the word _'suicide'_, and hits "Go."

A result came up. A article called _" Suicide on Centinnial"_.

Dean glances at Sam, as Sam clicks on the link.

The article was dated _April 25th, 1981._

_' A local woman's drowning death was ruled with suicide,' the town's Sheriff department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, jumped off the town's bridge and subsequently drowned last night.  
>Deputy told reporters that hours before her death, Welch called 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Welch described how she found two young children, 5, and 6, in a bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes.<em>

_"What happened to my children was a terrible accident. It must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance couldn't bear it," Said husband Joseph Welch._

At the time of the children's death and Welch's suicide, was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

_"Connie may have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever known," said Deanna Kripke. "She just doted those children." _

"This was in 1981." Sam said, quietly. " Dean, this has to be the thing that killed Troy."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, scanning through the article.

"Her kids died, Dean. She left them in the tub for a few minutes alone." Sam looks at the picture in the article.

A picture of Joseph Welch next to the bridge. The bridge that Constance jumped off of. The bridge where Troy went missing.

" Our babies' were gone," Sam quoted . "Constance couldn't bear it."

"Does this bridge seem familar to you?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam drive to the lengendary bridge. Both of them get out of the car and look around.<p>

They both stop to take a look over the railing at the river.

"So, this is where Constance took a swan dive." Dean said.

"Dean, do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking over at him.

Well, he's chasing the same story, I'm sure, and we're chasing him."

Dean continued walking. Sam followed.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"Now, we just keep digging until we find him. It might take a while." Dean said.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I..I just can't believe I'm actually doing this." Sam said.

Dean turned around and walked towards him. "Sam, what do you mean?"

"I should be back home- in Stanton. I should be with Jess."

Realization had hit Sam hard. Nothing will ever be how it use to be.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "Sam, you really were serious about being some lawyer, marrying your girl, weren't you?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I have been?"

"Sammy, did Jessica ever know the truth, of the things you have done?" Dean asked.

Sam pinched the bridge of his noise. "No, she never knew." He said, looking off over the side of the brige to the water.

"That wasn't healthy," Dean said, " You can pretend all you want, but sooner or later, you are going to have to face who you really are, Sam."

Dean turned away from him, continuing to walk.

Sam stared after him a couple seconds before following. "And who's that?"

"You're one of us." Dean said.

Sam clenched his teeth and cut infront of Dean. "No," He said sternly. "I am not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Sam, you have a responisibility to-"

"To dad?" Sam asked. "To his crusade? Dean, I hardly remember what mum looked like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mum's gone, Dean. She's not coming back."

Dean glared wildly at Sam and grabbed his collar and shoved him into the railing of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said coldly. "What matters, Sam, is keeping the remaining members of this family together. Because now- you and Daina are all that I have."

Dean released Sam and turned to walk away quickly.

Dean stared at his a feet until he felt a gust of cold air.

He looks up to see a woman standing at the edge of the bridge.

After taking a second of recognition, he concludes that that this stranger was Constance.

"Sam," Dean called.

Seconds later, Sam was at his side.

They both watch as Constance takes a step forward and disappears from the edge of the bridge.

Sam and Dean run over to the railing and peer over the side at the river below. No sign of her.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

A roar of an engine sounded behind them.

Sam and Dean turn to see the Impala shaking in it's steady form, warming up. Headlights blinding them.

"What the-" Dean muttered.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Confused and sorely alarmed, Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them.

Sam looks at them, then back up at Dean.

Suddenly, the car jerks into motion, heading straight towards them.

"Come on! Let's Go!" Dean yelled, and he grabs Sam's arm as he runs in the other direction.

The roar was getting closer behind them.

Without any other choice available, Dean and Sam hop the bridge's railing and fall the great drop to the water.

The Impala halts, the roar ceases, the engine humming.


	4. Casper

Chapter 4 "Casper's a bitch"

_'I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell,' Bon Scott's voice chanted loudly through the speakers of the 1967 Chevy Impala._

_Dean turns into a parking lot of a apartment building, anger clearly written across his face._

_He stops in front of the building. Sam opens his door and begins to get out._

_"Call me if you find him." Sam said, looking at Dean._

_Dean nods._

_"And, maybe I can meet up with you two later?" Sam suggested, trying to lighten the mood._

_"Yeah, Sam, sounds alright." Dean replied._

_Daina stared at Sam from the back seat. Sam smiled at her, "I'll see you later, Ok? Don't go anywhere without Dean, all right? Stay safe."_

_"I will." She said, quietly._

_He nodded to her. "Alright, good luck you guys. Keep in touch." Sam patted the Impala twice and turned towards the apartment._

_Dean rested an arm on the back of the passenger seat. _

_"Sam," Dean called after him._

_Sam turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"You know, the three of us, we made a hell of a team back there."_

_Sam nodded. "I know."_

_Dean sat back in his seat, and slowly drives off. Daina waved at Sam as they drove pass._

_Sam waved back and watched them drive out of sight._

_He sighs and turns to walk to his apartment._

_When he entered his apartment, it was dark and quiet._

_"Jess?" He called. "Jess, are you here?"_

_Sam notices a plate of cookies on a table next to a note that read 'Missed you! I love you' on it._

_Sam could hear the shower running in the bathroom. _

_Smiling, Sam goes to his room, sits on his bed, and flops on his back with his eyes closed. Relaxing, for the first time in a while._

_Sam feels a wet, thick liquid dripping on his wipes it off with his hand and looks at it. It was a deep red colour. Blood._

_He jumps, fully awake, looking up at Jess's body pinned to the ceiling above him. _

_Sam gasps in horror. Jess's lifeless body stared down at him, bleeding from her stomach._

_"NO!" Sam screamed._

_Jess's body bursts into flames, and the fire spreads across the ceiling._

_Dean kicks the apartment's door open._

_"Sam!" He yells._

_Sam raises a arm to sheild his face. "JESS!" He screams._

_"Sam! Sammy! Come on!" Dean yelled, pulling Sam off the bed and shoving him out of the room and outside. Sam struggling the whole way._

_"What happened?" Daina asked, getting out of the car and running up to them._

_Sam stared at the ground, tears streaming down his face._

_"Sam? Sam, are you Ok?" She asked worriedly._

_Sam choked on tears, but didn't answer._

_Dean looked over at him and then to Daina._

_"Jess is dead, Dai." He said._

_Daina stared in horror. _

_"The demon got her. We didn't know-we were too late."_

_Without a word, Daina leaned forward and grabbed Sam's hand. She rubbed it softly with her thumb. _

_Shortly after, the fire trucks began to arrive._

_Dean stood watching as the firefighters entered the burning building, knowing they would never find the real problem. They would assume it was some electrical error, when really it is was the works of a supernatural crack-pot._

_Dean looks over at Sam who placed a shotgun in the trunk of the Impala. _

_"Hey, how are you doing?" Dean asked him._

_"I'm fine," He answered. " Come on, we have work to do."_

Sam caught ahold of the side of the bridge during his fall. With a lot of effort, he was able to pull himself up on to the bridge again.

He quickly looked around for the Impala. No sign of her. Or Constance.

"Dean?" He yelled. "Dean!"

Sam looked over the side of the bridge and saw a annoyed, filthy Dean, crawling out of the water.

"What?" Dean yelled back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm super."

Sam sighed in relief and laughed as he moved away from the edge.

A while later,after locating the Impala. Sam watches as Dean shuts the hood of his car, and leans on it.

"Is your car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever that chick did to it, it seems alright now. That Constance...what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said. "So, where do we go from here, genius?" He asked, settling down on the hood of the Impala next to Dean.

Dean throws his hands in the air from frustration.

Sam sniffs.

"Dude, you smell like a tiolet." Sam commented.

Elena set her diary down. It was about time she got on with the day. Starting with talking to aunt Jenna, and then school.

She made her way down the stairs.

Her aunt met her at the bottom.

"Elena," She said. "Do I look like a adult? A respectable parental?"

"That would depend on where you're going," Elena said.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked as she pulled her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Sexy Stewardess." Elena commented.

Jenna dropped her hair down, letting it drape over her shoulder's.

"Boozy housewife."

"Down it is. You're a fiesty one today, Elena." Jenna said.

"I feel good, which is rare. I have decided to go with it," Elena said. "Fly free, walk on the sunshine. All that stuff." Elena paused. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Left early, said something about getting to woodshop class to finish a birdhouse." Jenna stopped, when she noticed Elena staring at her. "There is no woodshop is there?"

Elena shook her head.

"Great." Jenna said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Worry was flooding Daina's mind. Sam and Dean have been missing for many hours now.

If it wasn't for Matt, she would have walked back to the motel after school the day before, all alone...

She packed her bag and headed out the door. Praying that her brothers were alright.

She made it to the school with little issue, but realized that she was running late and had only a couple of minutes until class started. Knowing that Tanner does not take late students well, she ran to her locker and fumbled with the lock.

"I saw your brother in here yesterday," A voice said next to her.

Daina looked up briefly at Caroline, who was towering over her. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh yeah?" Daina said.

"Yeah, he was a 'janitor'."

"Oh, desparate for a job, I see." Daina said, snatching up her books.

"I thought he had a job-Doing, whatever it is you guys do."

"Um, yeah he does.. guess he just needed some pocket change, or something." Daina said, sounding a bit uneasy. "You know, I'll see you later."

Daina speed walked down the hallway to Tanner's room.

"...originally 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration..." Tanner said.

Daina twirled her pencil around with her fingers.

"Mister Salvatore and Miss Gilbert, are we bothering you?" Tanner asked them. Daina glanced over and saw them drop eachother's gaze and stare at the front of the room.

Daina grinned.

On break, Elena came over to Matt's locker which was next to Daina's.

"Matt, hey." Elena said, tucking her books under one arm and pushing her hair out of her face. "I was just wondering how Vicki was doing?"

"Oh, uh, they're keeping her for a few nights to make sure there is no infection, she should be able to come home soon." He answered.

"That's good news." Elena said.

"Yeah," Matt replied, not looking at her.

"So, have you got in touch with your mom?" Elena asked.

"Called her and left a message. She's at some beach with a boyfriend.." Matt said.

"Oh, well, it's good that Vicki's Ok," She said.

"Yeah, and now there's talk about missing campers."

"Did Vicki ever say what attacked her?"

"Yeah, she said a vampire."

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's what she told me. She woke up the other night, muttered 'vampire', and passed out." Matt said, shrugging.

"Ok, that's weird."

"Yeah, I think she was drunk or something." Matt said. He sighed and turned to face Elena. "So, what's up with you and the new guy?"

Elena looked up and met Matt's eyes. "Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Yeah, well, uh...you know," Matt said, closing his locker. "I'm actually going to go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes."

Elena watched as Matt hurried off.

"Miss Sommers, as Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned, all right? It's the third day of school and he has already skipped six classes, I've been told." Tanner said during his conference between first and second period.

"Well, Mister Tanner, you are aware that Jeremy and Elena loss their parents, right?" Jenna replied.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I'm not mistaken. And you're related to the children how? Mother's kid sister, or something?"

"Younger sister," Jenna corrected.

"Right."

"Yeah, so six classes, right? That's kind of hard to do."

"Not when you're on drugs," Tanner said. "It's his attempt at coping Miss Sommers. All the signs are here, he's moody, withdrawn, argumentive, hungover. Get the picture?" He asked.

Jenna nodded.

"So, are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian," Jenna said.

"Uh-huh, well could there be other relatives?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jenna asked.

" Isn't it a impossible job? Trying to raise two teens?"

"It's tough, but not impossible." Jenna said, firmly.

"Wrong answer, Miss Sommers. It is an impossibe job, anything less, you're not doing it properly."

Matt sat next to Vicki, waiting for her to wake.

He calmly brushed some hair out of her face.

Vicki woke, sitting straight up. "GET OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"Whoa, whoa..Vick, it's me, Matt. It's Ok!" Matt said, pulling her back down on the bed.

"NO! GET AWAY!"

Matt let go of her and went into the hallway, "Help! Nurse! Someone!" He yelled. Matt continued down the hall looking for help.

Stefan enters Vicki's room.

Vicki picks up a pillow and throws it across the room in Stefan's general direction.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" She screams.

Stefan makes his way towards her and stares right into her eyes.

"It was a animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you." He said, still staring. "That is all you remember."

"It's all I remember." She repeats.

Stefan leaves the hospital room, swiftly.

"Help! Please, my sister!" Matt said, leading a nurse to Vicki's room.

The Nurse looks into the room at Vicki's calm, sleeping form. " She seems fine, dear." She said, continuing down the hall.

Matt stares at his sister for a long moment, confused.

After school, Jenna decides to confront Jeremy about his skipping habit.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos, I had a urge for guacamole." Jenna said.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Jeremy says, about to head up to his room.

"Eat anyway, I want to talk."

Jeremy continues up the stairs.

"Hey, you!" Jenna said, loudly. "Come here and sit."

Jeremy turned around and sat at the table.

"You know, back when I was in highschool, freshman year, I use to eat my weight in tacos. It was my munchie food when I got stoned." Jenna told him.

"You get high?" Jeremy asked.

"Did, past tense. But yeah, I loved it too," Jenna continued. "Things you do to get a distraction from life...reality. And it worked for a while. It never lasts though." Jenna turns to the counter to prepare the tacos and Jeremy made a break for it when she wasn't looking.

Jenna turns around and sighs. _Maybe Tanner was right, _She thought.

Matt fell asleep in the chair next to Vicki's bed.

Vicki sees him and throws a empty gelatin container at him.

Matt stirs, "What the.." He muttered.

"Hey, Sleepy-head," She says.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You had me freaked out before with all that screaming," He said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I feel fine."

"Good, well the Doctor says you can come home tomorrow. Vick, what happened in the woods?"

"A animal attacked me. What else could it have been?" She asked.

Jeremy enters the room.

"Hey,Vick. How do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Ok." She answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a coffee," Matt said.

Vicki nodded at him and turned back to Jeremy. "So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you see Matt's face? His suspicion? I don't want people to find out about us, Jer."

"Well, you got to get over that." Jeremy said.

"But Jeremy, no one will like it. I'm older than you."

"No one is going to think anything alright. Why wouldn't I check on you, I was the one that found you."

"You found me?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "I carried you."

"Thank you," Vicki said, quietly.

"You're welcome."

Elena walked over to the Salvatore boarding house.

She approaches the front door and knocks and the door opens.

She enters the house, "Stefan? Stefan, you here?"

A crow flies threw the doorway and into the house, startling Elena.

She turns around quickly, and a man stands mere inches from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, the door was.." She looks to the door which was closed. "Open.." She said, not remembering hearing it shut.

"You must be Elena, I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." He said.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Oh, well Stefan isn't one to brag," Damon said. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second."

"So, what happens if 'Casper' shows up? We can't exactly shoot it in the face." Sam said, as they drove along.

"We don't do anything. We hang back, we watch and learn. You know the drill, Sammy." Dean said, glancing at him. "First, we figure out what we're dealing with."

"We're dealing with the pissed-off ghost of Constance Welch," Sam replied. "We just need to figure out how to kill it." He paused for a second. "You know, Dean, sometimes you sound so much like dad, it's creepy."

"I take that as a compliment." Dean said.

"How is he anyway? How is dad?" Sam asks.

"Well, given that we have no idea where he is..."

"No, Dean, I mean like before he went missing."

"He's Ok. You know, he's dad." Dean said.

"Is he still pissed?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's dad. And dad is a stubbord bastard." Dean said. "And, well, you hurt him pretty badly."

"I hurt-Dean, he threw me out!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All I did was tell him I was going to law school-"

"That is not all you did." Dean said.

"You know what father's are suppose to do, Dean? They're suppose to be proud. But him-" Sam, changed his voice to a authorative tone, imitating his father. " _You wasted enough time at college, to come home and join the business._"

"You told him that you hated him, Sam."

"After he called me a coward, Dean! He said that if I wanted to go, I should stay gone- And I hurt _him_?"

"You know exactly what you said, Sam!" Dean said, loudly. "You said his whole life, the whole reason he did what he did, it was all pointless-"

Sam remained quiet after Dean's outburst.

"Ah-ha, you remember that, eh Sam? That no matter how many things we hunted, we'd never find the thing that killed Mom. That no matter how many people we saved- Mom was still dead! That we would never bring her back!"

"I remember..."

Dean lowers his voice. "That's what did it, you know. He was so angry- we both were." He pauses. "Mostly because we both knew it was true."

Sam turns to face Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I wish I could take this all back..you have no idea. But you got to understand- I just had to get out of there. For once, I just wanted to be-"

"Normal?" Dean asked, turning his head to face him. "Cause you're pretty much a freak!"

"Not normal. Happy." Sam said, sadly. "You know, have friends, marry Jess, have kids -kids who wouldn't be terrified all the time.."

Dean took a sentimental beat. He wanted that for Sam too, but he knew deep down, that wasn't possible.

"What a total load of crap!" Dean said, abruptly.

"Wow. Thanks." Sam said, looking away.

"I mean, pretending to be all fuzzy and safe-Sam, you know no one is! Not with what is out there..but you'd rather just jam your head in the sand, become some ulcered-up lawyer?"

"It's not that simple, Dean."

"Yeah, it is. You can't run forever, Sam. You got to face who you really are.."

"Don't start with the whole 'you're one of us' thing." Sam said.

"You are one of us, Sam. We may put the 'fun' in dysfunctional, but we're the only family you got. And this- this stuff is in you're blood."

"Thank you, Obi Wan."

"Bite me, Sam." Dean said.

Suddenly, Dean leans forward over the steering wheel, squinting into the dark night.

"Dean..what is it?" Sam asks.

Dean flips on the headlights, illuminating a pale form of a woman infront of the Impala. _Constance_.

She moves amoungst the corn stalks and disappears again.

"Come on!" Dean yelled, jumping out of the car.

Sam follows behind him. "Dean, wait! I thought we were hanging back-"

He watches as Dean sprints off.

"Dammit." Sam mutters.

Dean runs off through the corn stalks. Soon, he is unable to see more than a few feet infront of him. He was lost in the maze of corn.

"Dean!" He hears Sam yell.

"Over here!" Dean yells back.

Sam looks around trying to determine which way Dean's voice was coming from. He sighed, throwing his hands in the air. _I'm so screwed, _ he thought. "Dean, say something!"

"Sammy's a virgin!"

Sam rolls he eyes and follows Dean's voice.

"Well, this wasn't such a hot idea." Dean admitted loudly.

"You think?" Sam replied.

"Well, if maybe you would keep up-"

"Just keep calling out, Ok?" Sam said.

"Marco!" Dean yells.

Sam rolls his eyes once more, and hacks his way through the corn.

Dean sees a figure dart around him at unbelievable speed. She was close, Dean could feel it.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

Dean didn't answer. He moves forward, taking slow, cautious steps. Dean looks around.

"SAM!" Dean yells.

Sam takes off into a run, scrambling through the corn stalks until he found his brother.

"Dean, are you Ok?" He asked, out of breath.

Dean was staring a wrecked car sitting in the feild. A Toyota.

Sam moved next to Dean, and looked into the window.

A body was slumped over the seat, bloody, and mutilated.

Sam looked around at the surroundings. Five vehicles were perfectly arranged, all horribly damaged and their drivers inside.

Sam stared, disturbed.

A hand rests on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Easy, Sammy." Dean said, giving the shoulder a squeeze.

"They're all here. All the victims." Dean said, "But not dad."

Sam and Dean left the corn field, retracing their steps back to the Impala.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

" Getting the hell out of here."

"What- We're taking off? What about Constance?"

"Get on the ball, Sammy- our grumpy little hitcher's stowing her victims in a corn field. Dad's pickup is not there-"

"Dean, he's probably not one of her victims, I know."

"He's probably not even in Mystic Falls, Sam."

"Dean, we're not leaving until we deal with Constance, and what about the Vampire?"

"Sammy, we don't got the time. We have more pressing issues here."

"Then we'll make the time, Dean.''

"Where the hell is this coming from, Sam? I thought you wanted to ditch?"

"I do, Dean. Believe me. But people are getting hurt and dying here.."

"You know, a lot of people have been getting hurt the last couple years. And where the hell were you?" Dean said.

"Well, Dean. I'm here now. And I'm not going to walk away," Sam stated. " I'm not going to let anymore people die. I am hunting this thing, with or without you."

"You're a stubborn bastard, Sam."

"Runs in the family, I guess." Sam said. "Dean, dad would want us to stay. Hell, think of what he'd do to us if we left."

"Do to us-Man, you know I'd blame it all on you!" Dean said, with a grin.

Sam smiled.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, just to mix things up a bit, I thought that this time, we should actually have a plan."

"And what is that, Smartass?"

"Well, we find out everything that can about Constance."

"Which happens to help us get rid of her ghost?" Dean asked, not understanding him.

"Yes, and the article here it says that she was to be buried at Hughes Creek cemetery," He pauses. "Dean, that's it. We just need to find her remains and give them a proper burial."

" Well, I actually thinking more like burn em' into dust," Dean stated. "Tell you what, take me to the grave, I'll dig up the corpse, you go find out whatever else, Ok?"

"Alright," Sam agreed.

Dean gets dropped off at the graveyard and begins to dig up Constance's casket.

Sam however, drives off towards town.

Suddenly, Constance appeared right infront of the moving Impala. Sam slammed on the brakes, causing the car to swerve wildly across the road. Sam was barely able to control the vehicle and bring it to a stop.

Sam sat panting, trying to calm himself.

Sam glances in the rearview mirror and sees Constance in the back seat.

"Take me home..." She says.

"No," Sam said.

All the doors lock by themselves. Sam frantically tries to unlock them.

The Impala began to drive on it's own down the dirt road.

Dean struggles to pry the lid off of the casket. Finally, the nails snap and the lid pops off. Dean stood staring at the empty casket, horrified.

Sam's breath was coming out in short bursts, his mind was racing.

_How the hell will I get out of this one?_ He thought.

The car drives up the lane to a decrepit house, and the engine stops.

"Don't do this.." Sam said, quietly.

Constance stares at her house.

"I can never go home.." She said.

Sam watches her in the rearview mirror, realization coming over him.

"You're scared to go home.." He said, aloud. He turned in his seat to face her, but she has vanished.

Sam tries desperately to escape the vehicle. He throws his shoulder into it and pounds the glass.

He sits back, exhausted and frustrated. He spots Constance sitting in the passenger seat next to him. But she has changed. She was a wraith. Her mouth twisted and her bones visible.

She disappears again, but Sam could tell she was still in the car.

Suddenly, Sam jolts backwards and falls on the seat. Excruciating pain shot through him as his chest, neck, and shoulders were being clawed, his shirt ripping.

Sam struggles to find the ignition, but his hands are wrenched away by invisible forces.

Cuts appear in a criss-cross pattern on his wrists.

Sam, strattled to the seat, cries out in agony.

He was coming to terms with the fact that he will not make it through this...

Shards of shattered glass begins to fall all over the vehicle.

Sam opened his eyes enough to see Dean, pointing his Colt 6-shooter through the broken window, at the seemingly thin air infront of him.

"Let him go, you bitch!" Dean ordered.

The Colt fires and the bullet connects with it's target. Constance appears again, as if in bright light.

She turns to Dean, unharmed. She leaves Sam.

Sam sits up, wincing in pain.

"I'm taking you home.." Sam said, as he turns the ignition and steps on the gas.

The car lurches forward, smashing through the wall of the old wooden building. A support beam busts, and lumber from the second floor rains down.

Sam cracked his head on the steering wheel sharply, as the car comes to a abrupt, dust-settling stop.

"Sam!" Dean yelled , scrambling through the debris to his brother.

He sees Sam, forehead bleeding, tired and weak, but alive.

"Sammy, you Ok? Talk to me!"

"I'm Ok." Sam says, slowly moving his sore body.

Dean sighs in relief. " Good. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, can you move?" Dean asks.

Sam nods.

"Good, come here. I'll help you." Dean said, opening the door, and pulling his brother gently out of the vehicle.

With Sam's arm over his shoulders, Dean leads him into the house and sits him down on a old chair.

"Let me see your head." Dean said, pushing Sam's hair out of the wound.

"Dean, this isn't over yet. Doctor me later."

Dean looks up and sees Constance coming towards them behind Sam, but she wasn't alone.

Following behind her was two children.

"You've come home, mommy," They said together.

They both lurched forward into her, and Constance screamed, and vanished, leaving only a puddle of water on the ground.

Sam and Dean drive back to Mystic Falls, beaten and dirty, but enjoying a rare moment of victory.

"So, how did you know that would work anyway?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Taking her home."

"I didn't." Sam said.

"Wow. Thoughtful plan, Sammy." Dean said, grinning.

"Well, I can't believe you actually shot 'casper' in the face." Sam retorted.

"Hey, I saved your ass."

The boys made it back to the motel just before midnight.

They enter the motel and see Daina asleep in a awkward position on the couch.

"Man, you know, we should have called her. She was probably worried sick." Sam said.

Dean went over and picked her up and carried her to the bed. " Might have been a good idea."

"We were full of those today.." Sam said, watching Dean pull the covers over her.

"Mhm..Dean?" Daina asked, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. We're home."

"Why didn't you call or somethin'?" She asked.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Dean patted her leg and made his way to Sam.

"Alright Sammy, let me see your head," He said, pushing him down on a chair.

He went to the sink and got a cloth wet and brought it back, swiping Sam's forehead.

Sam gritted his teeth in pain.

"I think it needs a few stitches, Sammy." Dean said, clearing away the blood.

Dean grabbed the first aid kit and returned threading a needle. Sam watched.

"Ok, hold still, buddy. It only needs a few." Dean said, lacing the needle through the tattered skin on Sam's forehead.

Sam hissed in pain, but didn't move an inch.

Dean continued to stitch him up, then he cut the thread.

"All done," He said.

"Thanks." Sam said, sitting up grunting in pain and gripping his stomach.

Dean noticed.

"Sam, take off your shirt." Dean ordered.

"Dean, it's fine, really."

"The hell it is, now take off your shirt."

Sam sighed pulling his shirt over his head, exposing the slashes across his front.

"Jesus.." Dean muttered, grabbing the needle against and sterilizing it in alcohol.

"Whoa, Dean..no. They don't need stitches.." Sam said.

"Sam, these are deeper than the gash on your head."

Sam huffed, defeated.

"Will you put me out then?" He asked.

"What?"

"I don't want to go through this awake, Dean. Knock me out?"

"Nah, come on, Sam. You can take this."

"Dean, please.."

"I'm not going to knock you out!" Dean said. "Here." He unscrewed the lid of a bottle and handed Sam two pills. "Take these, their pain killers. I'll put some ice on the wounds, that will numb it." Dean said, getting up to get ice. "You panzy.." He muttered.

Sam sat staring at the floor. "I know.." He replied.

Dean looked at him over his shoulder and raised his eyes brows. "No arguement? No excuses?"

"No, because you're right."

Dean sighed. "Sam, look, whatever. It hurts, I get it. You didn't want to deal with more pain. It's not too panzy-like, alright."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well anyway, thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"You think I would sit back and watch you bleed to death?"

"I could have done it myself." Sam said.

"Sure you would have." Dean said with a smirk. "Lay down on the bed."

Sam got up and walked over to the bed and lied down on the bed, and shivered as Dean placed bags of ice on his wounds.

"Dean." Sam said suddenly.

Dean looked up.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"I'd say 'you're welcome' except that you're a major pain in my ass. I should've left you there."

Sam laughed once, shooting pain down his side. He gasped.

"Well, you idiot, don't move!" Dean said.

Dean stitched up all of Sam's injuries, "Now if you break them, they're your problem."

Sam laughed a bit, "Yep, thanks." He began to get up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting in bed."

"No, you stay here tonight. I'll bunk with Daina."

"You sure?"

"Sam," was all that Dean said.

"Ok, fine." Sam said, kicking off his dirty jeans. "'Goodnight Dean."

"Night, Sam." Dean said, cleaning up the first aid supplies.

Dean put the fist aid kit away, and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

He crawled under the covers next to Daina, and shut his eyes.


	5. Wendigo

_A/N: Ok so first of all I would like to thank you all for all of the reviews and favorites! Please! Keep them coming! They inspire me to keep on writing! So this chapter is basically a remake of the episode "Wendigo" Season 1 episode 2. There are some changes to it...one being that I renamed Black Water Ridge to Shenadoah Valley (that is an actual place) only because it was closer to Virginia. Anyway, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review!/_

* * *

><p><em>Sam walked through the deserted cemetery, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The air was cool, but otherwise the new day was beautiful.<em>

_Sam sighed as he stopped at a gravestone. _

_The name on the stone read 'Jessica Lee Moore, Daughter, friend and lover.'_

_Sam looked at her picture which was set into the stone._

_"I, uh.." Sam began, hoarsely. "You always said that roses were lame, so I, uh.." He paused to laugh. "I brought you, uh.."_

_He stops and looks at the picture once more. _

_Sam choked back on tears and looked away. "Jess..." He managed to weep out, kneeling down next to the gravestone. "Oh god, Jess.." He placed the flowers next to her picture._

_"I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth."_

_Suddenly, a arm shot out of the ground and grabbed his wrist..._

* * *

><p>Sam jerked awake. Sweating. Panting.<p>

Dean looked over to him, concerned. "You alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean returned to watching the road and singing along with Foreigner's 'Hot-blooded.'

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked, between lyrics.

Sam looked at him briefly.

"Hey, you wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked, noticing that Sam was not in the mood to talk.

Sam laughed. "Dean, your whole life, you never asked me that once."

"Just thought you might want to, nevermind."

"Look, Dean, you're worried about me," Sam said. "I get it, and thank you. But I'm prefectly Ok."

Dean raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Sam looked to the backseat at his little sister sleeping.

He turned to face the front again. "So, where are we going?"

"Shenadoah Valley, Verona, something's going on there. Campers going missing." Dean said.

Sam sighed.

"Dean, you know, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. Nothing there," Dean said. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We got to find dad first." Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up after seventeen years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers." Dean said. "He'll know what to do."

Sam nodded. "Man, these coordinates he left us, this Shenadoah Valley, it's in the middle of nowhere, Dean, nothing but woods. Why would Dad send us there?"

Daina woke up, and mumbled, "Where are we?"

"Verona." Dean aswered.

"Why did we leave Mystic Falls?" She asked, sitting up.

"There is something here, we're going to find out what." Dean said.

"Are we going back?"

"Yeah, we will." Sam said, looking at her reassurringly.

Dean turned the Impala into a Ranger's station.

"Dai, stay here." Dean said as he and Sam got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Inside the station, Dean looked around at all the decorations. He came across a photo of a bear that was shot in the area, it was enormous.<p>

"You boys aren't planning on going to Shenadoah Valley, by any chance?" A voice said behind them.

Sam and Dean wheeled around to see a Ranger.

"Oh, no sir. We're environmental majors from univeristy, just working on a paper." Sam answered.

Dean raised a fist. "Recycle, man!"

"Yeah, that's Bull." The Ranger said.

Sam briefly looked to Dean.

"You're friends with that Hayley girl-right?" The ranger asked.

"Yes, yes-we are, Ranger..." Dean said, checking his name tag. "Wilkinson."

"I'll tell you two exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back from Shenadoah until the twenty-fourth, so it isn't exactly missing person's now, is it?"

Dean shakes his head.

"So, tell the girl to quit worrying. Her brother is fine."

"We will, sir. So, that Hayley girl is quite a pistol, eh?" Dean said.

Sam looked over at him.

"That's putting it mildly." The Ranger said.

"You know, what would really help us if I could show her a copy of the backcountry permit. You know, so she can see her brother's return date."

The Ranger eyed Dean suspiously.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Exiting the station, Dean holds up the permit, laughing.<p>

"What, are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"We have the coordinates to the valley, Dean, what are we waiting for? Why even talk to this girl?"

Dean stops on the opposite side of the Impala from Sam.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we should know what we're walking into before we walk into it."

Sam paused before responding. "What?"

"Since when were you all shoot first and ask questions later, huh?"

"Since now," Sam said, shaking his head and getting in the car.

"So.." Daina pressed.

"Oh, Dean's meeting a girl." Sam said.

"What?"

Dean glared at Sam.

"This girl's brother is missing. _We_ are going to go ask her a few questions." Dean said.

"Do I get to come, or am I still on car duty?" Daina asked.

Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"Dai, you can come this time." Dean said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but keep your trap shut."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Once they located the girl's house, the Winchesters went up to the door.<p>

Dean knocked a couple of times.

A Young woman opened the door.

" You must be Hayley Collins." Dean said. "I'm Dean, and here's Sam. We're, uh, with the Park Ranger service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, he wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother."

Hayley hesitated. "Let me see some ID."

Dean pulls out some fake ID.

"Come in." Hayley said, opening the door.

"Thanks." Dean said.

Hayley eyes Daina. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Daina, my kid sis." He said, ruffling her hair. " Had to bring her along, our Nanny is on vacation."

Daina rolled her eyes.

Hayley nodded, looking out the window at the Impala. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, with a grin.

"Nice car."

Hayley led them into the kitchen, where a younger boy sat at the table on a laptop.

"So, if your brother isn't due back for a while, how do you know something is wrong?" Sam asked.

"Tommy checks in everyday, sending stupid little videos, photos or emails." She sighed. "We haven't heard anything from him for three days now."

"Maybe he can't get cell reception?" Sam suggested.

"He has a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he is having a lot of fun, forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that!" The boy at the table said, suddenly.

Dean eyed him and the boy looked away.

Dean continued to look over at him as Hayley set some food on the table.

"Our parents are gone," She said. "It's just my two brothers and me. We keep pretty close tabs on eachother."

Daina listened to her closely, understanding her words. Hayley's situation reminded her a lot of her own.

"Hayley, may I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," She said moving her laptop over to Sam and pulling up the pictures.

"That's Tommy," She said, pointing at a goofy picture he sent.

Dean looked up at her. "Hayley, we'll find your brother. We're heading to Shenadoah first thing tomorrow."

"Well, then maybe I'll see you there. I can't sit here any longer," Hayley said. " I hired a guy and I'm heading out tomorrow, and I'll look for Tommy myself."

Dean nodded, "I think I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>Later on, the Winchester's hit a bar and grill on the way back to the motel.<p>

"So, Shenadoah doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But this April, two hikers went missing out there, and were never found." Sam said, opening their dad's journal he carried with him.

"Were there any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a series of grizzly attacks." Sam pulled out some articles and handed them to Dean.

Dean reached forward and grabbed the papers with his left hand, as his right arm was wrapped around Daina's shoulders.

Sam looked at Daina who dozed off, leaning on Dean's side. He returned to his dad's journal.

"Same thing happened in 1959, and before that in '36. Every twenty-three years, it's like a clockwork." Sam paused looking at a video Hayley forwarded to him from Tommy on his laptop. "Dean, look at this."

He turns the laptop around so it faced Dean. Sam ran through three frames of video at a time and a shadow crosses the screen.

Dean looked up to Sam. "Play it again."

Sam repeats the frames. "That's three frames, that's a fraction of a second. Whatever this thing is, it can move."

Dean suddenly hits Sam on the arm.

Sam looks at him, not knowing what to say.

"I told you something weird was going on!" Dean said loudly.

"Yeah," Sam said, closing his laptop. "I got one more thing."

Dean waited for him to continue.

"In '59, one camper survived the attack. He was just a kid at the time, barely crawled out of the woods alive. Apparently he still lives around here."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Mister George Shaw," Sam reads.

"I think it's time we ask mister Shaw some questions," Dean said, shaking Daina awake. "Dai, come on girl, we're getting back to work."

She woke up and nodded, following them back to the car.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean tried to find the location of Mister Shaw's house using a map they picked up at the Ranger's station.<p>

Daina kept quiet for the most part, feeling useless.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, yawning.

Sam looked back at her. "No not really. Don't worry we have this, you can get some sleep."

"That's not fair to you two." She said.

"Dai, stop worrying." Dean told her.

"Get some sleep," Sam said, patting her leg.

She nodded, and leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes.

Soon after, Sam and Dean found Mister Shaw's house.

"What should we do about her?" Sam asked, looking back at Daina.

"I wouldn't worry, Sam, I don't think she'll go anywhere." Dean said.

Dean walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times.

A elderly man opened the door and looked at them with a confused look and no greeting.

"Hello, we're park Rangers from Shenadoah Conservation, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions." Dean said, showing the man some fake ID.

"I..uh..sure." The man said. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"Sir, we were wondering if you would tell us about the attack that happened in 1959," Sam said.

"Uh-well, look Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. I was a kid, and my parents were mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? Is that what attacked them?" Sam asked.

Mister Shaw nodded, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"The other people that went missing that year, those were bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

Mister Shaw didn't reply.

"What about all the people that went missing this year, is that same thing?"

Dean still didn't get a reply.

"Look, Mister Shaw. If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean said.

"I seriously doubt that," Mister Shaw spat. "Anyway, I don't see what difference it'll make. You wouldn't believe me, no one did."

Sam sat down in a chair across from him. "Mister Shaw, what did you see?"

"Nothing, it moved too fast. It hid too well, but I heard it. A roar- like no other man or animal I've ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked.

Mister Shaw nodded.

"It got inside you're tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door." He paused. "It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that can do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Dragged them off into the night," He shook his head sadly. "Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that for years." Mister Shaw's hand went up to his collar. "It left me these though." He revealled three long scars. Claw marks. "There is something evil those woods. It was some sort of demon."

Sam and Dean exchange looks.

Suddenly, they all heard screaming.

It took the boys a second to register who the screams belonged to.

"Daina!" Dean yelled, running to the door, Sam close behind him.

Dean ran off the porch steps and found Daina on the dirt driveway, screaming and sobbing.

Dean fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly to him, running a hand through her hair.

Sam knelt down next to them and rested a hand on her back. "Dai, what the hell happened?"

Dean pushed her back from him so he could see her face.

" I..there..was.." Her voice broke and she fell into a fit of sobs, unable to exhale air properly.

"Dean, she's panicking." Sam said, pulling her to him.

"Boys, bring the girl inside!" Mister Shaw called out to them.

Sam picked Daina up and carried her inside. He set her down in a chair next to the fireplace.

Dean followed and wrapped a blanket around her.

Sam knelt in front of her. "Dai, deep breaths, Ok. Take deep breaths."

Dean stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, keeping her still while her body wanted to shake uncontrollably.

"Dai, honey, easy.." Sam held her hand in his and squeezed it. " Breathe with me, Ok?"

Sam breathed in deeply, and waited for her to follow, and then exhaled.

Soon after, she was calmed enough to speak.

"There was this thing.. it made a loud noise. Moved the car." She said, shuddering at the memory. "It broke the back window, trying to get me."

The room was silent for a moment as Sam and Dean processed the information given by thier sister.

"Another bear attack, I suppose.." Mister Shaw said, lighting up a cigarette.

"It was not a bear.." Daina said, her voice shakey.

"We know, Dai." Dean said, squeezing her shoulders.

"Let's get back to the motel, Dean." Sam said, still holding Daina's hand tightly.

"Alright."

"You kids ain't rangers, are ya?" Mister Shaw questioned.

"We're better." Dean said, pulling Daina up to her feet. "Thank you for your time, Mister Shaw."

* * *

><p>Sam cleaned up most of the glass pieces from the broken window, and sat in the back of the Impala with Daina.<p>

"We're a little ways away from the motel, you should try to sleep a bit." Sam said to her.

She shook her head, and rested it on his arm, that was across her shoulders.

"Dai, you're exhausted. Don't try to argue, cause I know you are."

"Sam, I dont' want to sleep until that thing is gone." She whispered.

"Honey, we'll take care of it. It's not here, you're safe."

Daina sighed, snuggling up closer to him.

A while later, Dean turned the car into the motel's parking lot.

Daina slid out of the car and gasped.

"Are you Ok?" Dean asked her, watching her from the opposite side of the car.

"Yeah," she said, walking forward.

Dean noticed a dark stain on her ripped pant leg.

Clenching his teeth, he made his way to her. "Dai, why the hell wouldn't you tell us you were hurt?"

Sam came towards them. "What?"

"The damn..whatever it is, hurt her!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked at her, "Dai, why didn't you say anything?"

"It doesn't hurt." She said quietly.

"But it's bleeding that much?" Dean asked.

Daina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"That's it," Dean said, grabbing her by the arm. "We're taking care of it, get inside." He said, give her a shove towards the door.

"Dean." Sam said, disapprovingly.

"Shut it, Sam."

Dean pulled Daina inside the motel and pushed her down on to a chair. He examined her leg, as much as he could.

"The jeans are in the way, I can't get a good luck at it. Go change, and then come right back." He said.

She nodded and limped her way to the bathroom.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Dean, take it easy on her."

"She was hiding it from us, Sam."

"I know she was, Dean. But there has to be a reason for it. She was attacked for God's sake..just give her a break."

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment.

Daina came back in pajama pants.

Dean instructed her to sit on the chair and he rolled her pant leg away from the wound.

"Going to tell me why you didn't tell us about this?" He asked her, wiping away blood.

Daina looked to Sam, who was grabbing supplies from the first aid kit. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't want you to worry," She said.

Dean looked up at her, "Oh, well that's kind of funny because this would have got infected and you probably wouldn't be able to walk. But that's nothing to worry about, right?"

Daina sighed, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry," She said, biting her lower lip.

"Hun, it's Ok. Next time, just tell us. We won't worry too much, we'll just take care of it, alright?" Sam asked.

She nodded and smiled slightly.

Sam returned the smile, and then set his laptop down, and moved towards her and Dean. "So, how bad is it?"

"Not too bad. It's a nice gash though," Dean said, wiping the last of the blood away.

Sam looked up at her. "We are going to have to dose it with alcohol, Ok?"

"Naww really?" She asked.

"Yep," Sam said, sympathetically. "Here, Dean. I'll do it."

Dean leaned back giving Sam room to work.

Sam dampened a cloth in the alcohol and laid it on her gash.

Daina hissed in pain, and fidgeted a bit.

"Sorry, hun," Sam said.

"S'Ok," She said barely above a whisper.

Sam dabbed the alcohol dosed cloth over the wound once more and then began to wrapped her leg tightly. "This is gonna hurt for a while," He told her.

"Yeah, I know," She said.

"Alright, all done," Sam said, cutting the cloth. " You should get some sleep, something tell's me tomorrow is going to be a crazy day."

Daina nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

"So, what the hell is this thing?" Dean asked suddenly. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"It's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, Professor."

"Shut up," Sam said. "So, what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...it could be a skinwalker. A black dog? Whatever it is, we're talking about creature , it's corporeal. That means we can kill it." Dean said.

"Dean, you know we cannot let that Hayley girl go out there," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? And what are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

Dean looks a Sam for a moment.

"Sam, her brother is missing. She's not going to sit this out. Now we go to her, we protect her, and we will keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy- predator friend." Dean told him.

"Finding Dad isn't enough? And what about Daina?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, we're still looking for Dad, and we have to take care of Daina. Now, we're babysitting strangers too?"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Do you think Dai should sit this one out?" Sam asked.

"She won't."

"Dean, you saw how scared she was.."

"And I can see how much she wants fuzzy-wuzzy dead too." Dean said.

Daina by that point, had exited the bathroom.

She stood staring at them.

"I'm not sitting this one out." She said sternly.

Sam clenched his teeth, clearly not approving.

She walked passed them and crawled into one of the beds.

Dean looked to Sam and raised his eyebrows. " There's your answer, Sammy."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder twice and then turned to the other bed, and flopped down on it, hitting his head off of the head board.

"Ow, Dammit.." Dean groaned.

Daina giggled from under the covers of her bed.

"I would shut it, if I were you." Dean said warning her.

Sam laughed a little. It was times like these that reminded him that not everything is a nightmare.

Sam crawled into bed next to Daina and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sam woke up to someone screaming.<p>

Disoriented and confused, he sat up, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on.

He noticed Daina gripping at the pillow under her head, and kicking her feet.

Sam leaned over and held her shoulder. "Dai, honey, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently. "Dai, wake up."

Her screaming didn't stop, it only got worse.

Dean woke soon after.

"Sam, what the hell's happening?" He asked.

"Dai's having a nightmare."

Dean sat up and came to sit next to Daina on the bed. He cupped his hands on either side of her face. "Dai, wake up, girl. Come on. "

Sam brushed her hair back with his hand, and shook her again.

Finally, her eyes shot open, and she sat up panting.

"Dai, you alright?" Dean asked, running a hand through her hair and down her arm.

Her breath began to come out in shaky huffs, and she jumped into Dean's arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

A couple of tears escaped her eyes, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He wrapped both his arms around her tighly, one holding her to him, and the other rubbing her back.

"Shh, Dai, tell me what happened." Dean said, gently.

She sobbed once, squeezing him tighter.

"It's alright," Dean said. "Just tell me."

"It came back...and it got you." She choked out, wiping her tears with her hand.

"Do you know where it took me?" He asked, softly, holding her close.

"Some sort of dark cave, I think... I tried to save you, Dean, I really did."

"Hey, hey, I know you did." He said, rubbing her back. "It's alright. It was a dream. I'm here and that thing isn't going to get me, you, or anyone, Ok?" He pushed her back from him to see her face.

She wiped away tears and nodded. Dean pulled her back to him, and held her in his arms.

Sam reached over and rubbed between her shoulder blades. "Don't worry, Ok? Just try to go back to sleep, we won't leave you."

She nodded, slowly relaxing in Dean's arms.

A while later, she was asleep in his arms. Dean kept rubbing her back.

" So, you think she should still come?" Sam asked, looking down at her, running his fingers through her hair. He looked back up at Dean, waiting for a response.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"Yeah, and so am I... Shut up."

"Dean, she can't even sleep without thinking of the damn thing-"

"We have made her sit out of too many gigs, Sam. This thing needs to know that girl or not, bastards like him can't mess with a Winchester."

"Yeah, but Dean-"

" Sam, you keep going on about ' oh, we have to train her,' ' we have to teach her to hunt,' Well, man, I think this is a good place to start."

"Really, Dean? You're going to start off her training with a human -eating monster?"

" Better start off with the toughies, right?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Alright, have it your way. You better be right."

"I'm always right, Sammy."

Dean laid down on the bed, laying Daina down next to him.

"Dean, I can take care of this." Sam said.

"Forget it, college boy. I got it."

Sam shook his head and laid down on the other side of Daina.

Dean rested Daina's head on his arm and Sam wrapped a arm around her waist.

Soon all three of them fell asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day the Winchesters made it to the Shenadoah Forest. They found Hayley and her brother there and another man they did not recognize.<p>

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come," The man said.

"Roy, he's my brother." Hayley retorted.

"Look, you're paying me money to keep everybody safe,and I think Ben is safest at home."

The Winchesters approached.

"Do you guys have room for a few more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hayley questioned.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently this is all the Park service could muster up for search and rescue.."

"You're rangers?" Roy asked, looking down at Daina.

"That's right." Dean answered.

"And you're out hiking in biker boots and jeans?" Hayley asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"What? You think this is funny?" Roy asked loudly. "It's a dangerous back-country out there. Her brother might be hurt!"

"Believe me," Dean said, facing Roy. "I know how dangerous this can get. We just want to help find her brother, that's all." Dean turned away from him and began to walk.

The group headed through the trails in the woods. Roy lead the group, Dean close behind him, and Sam stayed behind everyone, keeping a eye out.

"So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" Dean asked.

"I do more than a little."

"Uh-huh, so what kind of furry-critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy said.

Dean sped up his walk so he was along side Roy.

"Tell me, has Bambi and Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy suddenly grabbed Dean.

Everyone stopped and looked on, alarmed.

"What are you doing, Roy?" Dean asked.

Roy looked from him and then to the ground. He picked up a stick and poked a bear trap that Dean almost walked into.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger." Roy said.

Roy continued on.

Hayley approached Dean. "You didn't carry and provisions, you have a duffel bag, you're not a ranger."

Dean looked away and continued to walk on.

Hayley grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you?"

Daina and Sam stop and watch. Both worried, wondering what Dean was going to say.

Dean looks at Sam, and nods, indicating for him and Daina to keep moving.

Sam nodded, pushing Daina forward ahead of him.

Dean watches them leave for a moment.

"Sam and I are brothers, we just took in our younger sister not too long ago, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, I don't know. I just thought, you and me, we're kind of in the same boat." Dean said.

"Why didn't you tell me that from the start?" Hayley asked him

Dean thought for a moment, sucking on his lower lip. "I'm telling you now, besides, this is probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. So are we Ok?"

There was a awkward, silent, pause between them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hayley said, turning away from him and continuing to walk.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked, pulling out a big bag of M&M's.

"This is it. This is the Shenadoah Forest." Roy said, stopping and looking around.

"Ok, so if this is it, what were we walking in for the last hour?" Sam asked.

Roy glared at him for a moment.

"Ok, well, what coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean approached the both of them.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked.

Daina came up beside him. "Hear what?"

"Exactly, it's too quiet."

"Yeah, not even crickets." Sam said.

"I'm gonna look around," Roy said, walking off.

"Hey, you shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said, facing Roy.

"Aw, that's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy told him.

Dean watches Roy leave.

"Well, your protector is setting himself up to be killed, Hayley. Feel safe now?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam said. "Don't."

"Alright, well, everyone else stay together." Dean said.

"You're going to protect us?" Ben asked.

Dean looked at him, shocked that the kid even said anything. He was always so quiet.

"Got a better idea?" Dean asked.

"Well, no, but I mean-you almost walked into a bear trap."

Dean could see the kid's point. If he was honest with everyone, including himself, he'd admit that he had no clue what he was getting himself into.

They made camp amongst the trees, everyone took a break from walking, waiting for Roy to return.

"Hayley! Over here!" They heard Roy yell.

Hayley quickly got to her feet and ran towards Roy's voice. The others followed closely behind her.

Hayley stops suddenly, dead in her tracks. "Oh my god," She muttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

The others stopped along side of her, all stood looking at the remains of a campsite. Tents torn and bloody, supplies scattered all over.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said, scanning the ground for any tracks.

Daina quickly turned to face Sam and Dean. She grabbed Dean's arm, "Its back," She whispered.

Dean pulled her to him, giving her a quick hug. "It's alright. We're still alright."

He let go of her, stepped around her and moved towards Roy.

Something moved in the trees next to them. Everyone's eyes darted towards the area of the movement.

"Tommy?" Hayley called out. She took off her backpack and began moving around the campsite looking for her brother. "Tommy!"

Sam moved to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm gently. "Shh." He said, quietly.

"Tommy!"

"Shhhh!" Sam said, putting his finger to his lips.

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Something might be still out there." He answered.

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam went over to Dean, cringing when he snapped a stick on his way.

He crouched down next to him. "What is it?"

"Look, the bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here-" Dean pointed to some tracks."The tracks just vanish. That's weird."

Sam and Dean both stood.

"I'll tell you one thing, this is not a skinwalker or black dog." Dean said, turning to go back to the campsite. Sam followed.

Hayley found Tommy's cellphone amongst the scattered debris. It was all bloody.

She fell to her knees with a sob.

Dean walked up to her and crouched down next to her.

"Hey, he could still be alive." He told her.

Hayley looked at Dean briefly, afraid he was giving her false hope.

"Help! Someone!" A voice yelled.

The group looked up. Roy loaded his shotgun, and Daina moved a bit closer to Sam.

"Help! Help!"

Roy moved forward to the direction of the voice.

Daina began to follow, and Sam grabbed her arm.

"Careful." He said, quietly.

"Why?"

"This may be a trap." Sam told her.

She nodded, staying close to him.

Roy lead them to where the voice seemed to be coming from. They found no one.

"The voice seemed to be coming from around here, didn't it?" Hayley asked looking around.

Sam looked around cautiously.

"Everyone back to camp," He said, grabbing Daina's shoulders and steering her to their campsite.

Back at the campsite, all of their supplies were missing.

"Where's our packs!" Hayley yelled, looking around frantically.

"So much for our GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You mean some nutjob out there stole all of our gear?" Roy exclaimed.

Sam turns and walks towards Dean.

"I need to speak to you in private." Sam said to him.

Sam and Dean head a little ways away from the group.

"Alright, good. Let me see dad's journal." Sam said.

Dean hands the journal over to him. Sam opens it and flips to a particular page.

"Alright, look, check this out." Sam said, points to a first nation's drawing in the book.

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or something..not here." Dean said.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws- the way it can mimic a human's voice."

"Great." Dean said, taking out a pistol from his waistband. "Well, then this is useless." He said.

Sam handed Dean the journal and turned to go back to the group.

"We got to get these people to safety."

Sam returned to the group. "Alright, it's time to go," He said. "Things have gotten more complicated."

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever is out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said, looking to his gun.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Sam said. "If you shoot this thing, you're only going to make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

Sam helped Hayley to her feet and rounded up Daina and Ben.

"One, you're talking nonsense." Roy said. "Two, you're in no position to be giving orders, boy."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, turning to face him. " And what exactly puts you in the position to lead? Huh? You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

Dean approached them. He nudged Sam. "Relax," He told him.

"We never should've allowed you to come out here in the first place, I'm trying to protect you." Sam said to Roy.

Roy grinned, walking cup close to Sam. "You, protect me? Boy, I was hunting these woods when you're mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"Yeah? Well, this thing is a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your sorry ass out of here!" Sam said, loudly.

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? Have you ever hunted a Wen-"

Dean pushed Sam.

"Sam, chill out." He said.

"Stop, everyone just stop," Hayley begged. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving without him."

There was a quiet pause between them.

"It's getting late," Dean said. "This thing is a good hunter by day, and a unbelieveable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Hayley asked.

"We'll make camp again, someone will be on look out at all times." Dean said. "We'll build a fire for heat and light."

Roy started building the campfire and Dean starts to draw symbols in the dirt around the camp.

"What do those symbols mean?" Hayley asked Dean.

"They're Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. Then Wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explained.

Roy laughs leaning his gun against his shoulder.

"No one likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said.

Dean looked over at Sam, who sat next to Daina's sleeping form.

Dean stood and walked over to him, taking a seat on the other side of Daina.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked him.

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine, Sam." Dean said. "You're like a power keg, man, it's not like you. I'm suppose to be the belligerent one, remember?"

There was a pause before Sam responded.

"Dad's not here, Dean. I mean, we know that much for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're right. To tell you the truth, Sammy, I don't think dad ever was in Shenadoah."

"Then let's get these people back to town and hit the road, Dean. Why are we still here?" Sam asked.

Dean stood and came around infront of Sam. He had their dad's journal in his hand. "This is why," He said. "This book. This is dad's single, most valuable possession- everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. He passed it on to us, Sam. He wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business."

Sam shook his head.

"It makes no sense- like why wouldn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad gave us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean said. He looked down at Daina's sleeping form. "He gave us several jobs."

"Dean-no. I got to find Dad. I got to find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Alright, Sam, we'll find them. I promise," Dean said. "Listen to me, Ok? You've got to prepare yourself. I mean- this search may take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you, Sammy. You got to have patience, man."

Daina suddenly whimpered in her sleep. Sam and Dean both looked at her and Sam stroked her hair softly.

Sam looked back up at Dean, "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looks from Sam over to Hayley and Ben.

"Well, for one- them."

Sam's eyes followed Dean's.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, I thought maybe we could help others. Make things a bit more bareable." He paused. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked to Dean.

"Killing as many sons-of-bitches, as I can." Dean said with a smile.

Sam smiled too.

A twig snaps behind them.

Sam and Dean's heads look up to the direction of the snapping.

"Help me! Please!" Someone screamed.

Sam looked over to the fire, Roy, Hayley and Ben were all there.

Dean gets his gun ready. "Sam, get Daina up."

Sam shook Daina awake, and pulled her to her feet.

Daina clung on to Sam. "It's back?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said, wrapping a arm around her.

"Help!"

"He's trying to draw us out! Stay cool." Dean ordered. "Everyone stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked, jokingly.

"Help!" It screamed again and turning into a angered growl.

"Ok, that's no grizzly." Roy said, pointing his gun towards the sound.

Ben grasped Hayley's arm.

"Shh, Ben, it's Ok. You'll be alright, I promise." She told him.

Something rushes past, the wind from it blowing thier hair.

Hayley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said, tightening his hold on Daina.

The rustling in the trees occurred once again.

Roy shot at the movement. The sound of the bullet's impact sounded.

"I hit it!" Roy said, exiting the circle to go see what he hit.

"Roy! No!" Dean yelled.

Dean turns to Hayley and Ben. "Don't move."

Dean runs out, following Roy.

Sam lets go of Daina and runs to follow him.

"Sam! Dean!" Daina yelled.

Hayley grabbed a flaming stick from the fire, to use as a weapon.

"It's over here!" Roy yelled. "In the tree!"

The Wendigo reached down from the tree and a suddenly cracking noise echos through the air.

Dean skidded to a stop to find Roy's body on the ground, neck snapped.

"Roy!" Dean yelled.

Sam sat against a hollow tree stump, looking at his dad's journal, Daina leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't...I mean, these things are not suppose to be real." Hayley said, covering her mouth with her hands, as frantic screams wanted to escape her lips.

Dean turned to face her. "I wish I could tell you different."

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean assured her.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Dean paused, considering a reasonable answer. One that wouldn't alarm her too much. "Kind of runs in the family."

Sam got up and came over to them.

"Hey," he said.

Hayley looked to him.

"So, we have a half chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil, son-of-a-bitch." Sam said.

"Well, hell. You know I'm in." Dean said.

Sam nodded and opened his dad's journal. He showed them the entry John wrote about the Wendigo.

" 'Wendigo' is a Cree indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam explained.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was a man, sometimes a Indian, sometimes a frontiersman, a miner, or a hunter." Dean added.

"How does someone turn into that thing?" Hayley asked.

"It's always the same," Dean began. "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving. Cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating others from his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner party." Ben said quietly.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, you become a less than human thing." Dean added. "You're always hungry."

"So, if all of that is true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hayley asked.

Dean glances at Sam and back to Hayley.

"Tell me." Hayley said.

" More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps it's victims alive." Dean explained. " It, uh...stores them, so it can feed on them whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, it is storing him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We got to track it back there."

Hayley stared at him for a long moment, taking in his words. "Then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" Dean held up a can of lighter fluid. " We got to torch the sucker."

* * *

><p>Dean led the group through the woods, Sam followed up behind.<p>

They passed several trees that had claw marks and blood on them.

"Dean," Sam said, stopping in his tracks.

Dean came to him. "What is it?"

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints are so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said.

Growling came from the trees, and branches rustle.

Blood drips on to Hayley's shirt and she looks up and screams.

Hayley jumped out of the way as Roy's corpse falls from the tree and lands were she stood.

Sam went over to Hayley.

"You Ok?" He asked.

She nodded, breathing deeply.

Dean went over to the corpse. " Neck's definitely broken."

Movement and growling came from the trees.

"Go! Run, run, run! Go, go!" Dean yelled.

Everyone took off running.

Ben tripped and fell.

Sam turned back to help him up.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said to him, helping him to his feet again.

* * *

><p>Daina found herself separated from the group.<p>

Out of breath, she stops and leans on a tree.

"Sam! Dean!" She yelled.

No answer.

Becoming panicked, she treaded on. Her leg throbbing.

* * *

><p>Hayley and Dean stop short.<p>

Both panting they look ahead of them to see the Wendigo.

Hayley screams.

* * *

><p>"Hayley!" Ben yelled, hearing his sister's screams.<p>

"Dean! Daina!" Sam called.

Ben stood still, staring ahead. Stunned.

"Ben? Are you Ok?" Sam asked.

Ben snapped out of it, and nodded.

"Alright, we had better move." Sam said.

"If it keeps it's victims alive, then why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam admitted.

Ben bent down and found a M&M on the ground. "They went this way."

Sam laughed. "This is better than bread crums," he said.

"So, where did your sister go?" Ben asked.

Sam clenched his teeth. "I don't know... I really don't know."

"So, I guess we're are in the same boat, I am missing my brother and my sister, and so are you."

"Yeah, I guess we are in the same boat." Sam said.

Ben and Sam trekked on, following the trail of M&M's.

They both come to a sign on a mine entrance that read 'KEEP OUT- NO ADMITTANCE'.

They both shrug and enter.

* * *

><p>Daina trekked on, finding herself lightheaded from exhaustion and pain.<p>

She collapsed on to the forest floor, clasping a hand over her leg.

Growling sounded from the woods.

"Fine! Take me!" Daina yelled at it. "Take me!"

* * *

><p>Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them.<p>

Someone screams.

Sam shuts off the light and pushed Ben against the wall.

The Wendigo comes towards them, dragging Daina by her wrist, no longer conscious.

Ben gasps and Sam covers Ben's mouth before he can make a sound.

The Wendigo goes down a tunnel.

Sam moves forward to follow it, Ben close behind him.

The floor boards began to creak, then a loud snapping noise.

Sam and Ben fell through the floor and land on a pile of bones below.

Groaning, Ben looks up to a pile of skulls in front of him.

He leaps backward.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok." Sam said, grabbing his arm.

They both look up and see Dean and Hayley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

Sam gets up and runs to Dean and Ben to Hayley.

"Hayley, wake up!" Ben said, shaking her.

"Dean!" Sam said, patting the side of Dean's face.

Dean opens his eyes.

"Hey, you Ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Dean answered hoarsely. Wincing.

"Hayley! Come on, wake up!" Ben said, still shaking her.

Sam cuts the rope holding Dean, and makes his way over to Hayley.

"She hasn't woke up?" Sam asked.

"No!" Ben said, frantically.

"Hey, it's alright. She'll be Ok." Sam told him.

Sam cut Hayley's ropes and eased her to the floor, leaning her against Ben.

Sam returned to Dean, who was making pained noises.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, good. The Wendigo has Daina and we still have to find Tom." Sam said.

Dean stood. "It has Daina? How do you know?"

"I saw it drag her in." Sam said.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, his anger rising.

"Gone for now. We were following it, but the floor broke."

Hayley finally woke up, rubbing her wrist where she was tied.

She spot Tommy hanging from the ceiling.

She struggles to get to her feet.

"Tommy!" She wailed.

Sam and Dean stood, and Sam goes over to cut him down.

"Tommy, it's Ok. We're going to get you home." Hayley said, holding him.

Dean finds a bunch camping supplies in the corner of the room. A flare gun amoungst them.

"Check it out." He said.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said, grinning.

Dean laughs twirling the gun.

Sam and Dean lead the others down the tunnel, Hayley and Ben helping Tom walk.

Growling echoed through, bouncing off of the walls.

"Looks like someone is home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never out run it!" Hayley exclaimed.

Dean looks at the others, and then to Sam. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He'll get you out of here." Dean told the others.

"What are you going to do?" Hayley asked.

Dean winks and turns to walk off.

"Dean! What about Daina?" Sam yelled.

"I'll find her!"

Sam nodded in Dean's direction and cued the others to follow him.

"Chow time, you freaky-bastard!" Dean yelled. "Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby! I'm feeling good!"

"Alright, come on, hurry!" Sam said.

The Collins' followed Sam out of the tunnel.

Growling travels down the hall.

Sam turns pointed a flare gun in the direction it came from. He turns to Hayley.

"Get out of here."

"Sam, no."

"Go!" Sam yelled, holding the flare gun ready to shoot.

The growling came from behind him, and Sam turned to see the Wendigo right in his face.

Sam shot at it, but missed. Sam continued to run in the direction he sent the Collins'.

"Come on, you want some white meat, bitch?" Dean yelled.

The Wendigo turned and hurried down the tunnel after Dean.

Dean turned a sharp corner, tricking the Wendigo, as it kept running straight ahead.

Dean laughed to himself.

He looked around and saw a body hanging from the ceiling.

Dean hurried over to it, recognizing the body as his sister's.

Dean grabbed a knife from his pocket and began sawing at the rope tied around her wrist.

"Dai, I'm here. Come on, wake up." Dean said, easing her to the floor.

He examined her for wounds. Her clothing was covered in blood and dirt.

Dean grinned as he could tell she had put up a good fight with the beast.

He shook her a couple of times, "Dai, come on, girl. Open those eyes."

She wouldn't wake.

Dean checked her vitals and made sure she had a pulse. He picked her up, throwing her gently over his shoulder.

" I'll get you out of here, Dai. It's Ok." Dean said.

"Hurry!" Sam yelled.

The Wendigo coming towards them.

"Get behind me!" He said, pointing the flare gun at it.

Dean runs up behind it, setting Daina gently on the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The Wendigo turned around to face him.

Dean pulled the trigger of the flare gun. The flare hitting it in the stomach.

The wendigo bursted into flames.

Dean ditches the flare gun, and picked his sister up again.

He walks over to Sam, passing Daina off to him. "Not bad, eh?"

Sam grinned.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean drove back to the Ranger's station. Sam holding a still unconscious Daina.<p>

"Will she be Ok?" Ben asked Sam.

"Daina?" Sam asked. "Oh, yeah. She's strong. She'll pull through."

* * *

><p>At the station, Tom got loaded up into an ambulance.<p>

Two police officers interviewed Sam and Ben.

"And the bear came back after you yelled at it?" One officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. This bear must have weighed about eight or nine hundred pounds." Ben said.

"Alright, we'll go after it first thing." The officer said.

Meanwhile, Hayley stood talking to Dean as he watched the medics trying to wake his sister.

"So, I don't know how to thank you." She said.

Dean smirked and Hayley smiled, despite herself.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

A paramedic came up to Hayley. "Are you riding with your brother?"

"Yeah," she said. She turned to Ben. " Let's go."

She turned to Dean again and kisses him on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She turns to Sam. "Thanks, Sam."

Hayley and Ben got in the ambulance and it drove off.

Sam sat down on the roof of the Impala next to Dean.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam said.

A medic approached them. " Your sister is awake, Mister Winchester."

Sam and Dean get off of the car and make thier way over to thier sister.

She sat on a cot, rubbing her head.

Dean laid a palm on her shoulder. "Hey, Dai."

"Hi Dean." She said, softly. "Sammy."

"You ready to hit the road?" Dean asked her.

Daina looked around for a minute. "Is it gone?" She asked, no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, smoked him!" Dean said.

Daina grinned. "Ok, let's go."

They walked back to the car and Dean glances over at Sam.

"Sam, you know that we will find dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime, I'm driving." Sam said.

Dean sighed tossing the keys to Sam.

* * *

><p>\\ And there you have it! Chapter 5! Please Review! :D


	6. Friday night bites

**_A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter! Sorry it has taken me a while to upload it. I've been sick with something, and I think I am going to pass on this sickness to one of the characters in this story in a later chapter (cause I'm that nice..) Stay tuned! Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! /_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - " Friday night bites."<p>

**THEN:**

**Two brothers on a quest for answers.**

"Dad's on a hunting trip," Dean said. "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

**John Winchester is missing.**

Sam and Dean take in their younger sister, Daina.

"She's a Winchester, Sam. No matter how hard we try to protect her, things are going to happen to her, just like you and me." Dean said.

**They find a job in a new town.**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"The cops found bite marks on the victims necks." Sam said.

"Vamps?" Dean suggested.

**But they are not the only newcomers in town.**

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I missed my little brother." Damon replied.

**NOW:**

* * *

><p>"Ok, you ready?" Sam asked Daina as she gathered her stuff.<p>

"Yeah." She said, zipping up the bag.

"Before we head off," Dean said, taking the bag from Daina. "You sure you want to go back so soon?"

Daina looked at him for a moment. "Dean, I have Tanner in homeroom."

Dean raised his eyebrows, not knowing what that meant.

"And, well, one class missed isn't good, two classes missed is bad, and anymore than that is really bad, Ok? I need to go back."

"Dai, you were dragged off by a Wendigo yesterday, none of them can understand that. You have a nice gash on your head, and not to mention all the other injuries." Dean paused to look at her. "All I am saying is that maybe you should have some more time to recover."

Daina looked down to the floor and sighed.

"Dai?" Dean said, taking a step towards her. "Something you need to talk about?"

"No. Not right now, Ok?" She said.

Dean nodded. "Alright," He said, not taking his eyes off her. "I'll give you a lift."

Dean pulled up along the side of the school and parked the car.

Daina opened the door. "Thanks guys."

"Hey," Dean said, turning in his seat to face her. "Look, just call if you don't want to stay the whole day or something, all right? We'll come get you."

Daina smiled. "Thanks Dean. I think I'll be fine though."

She closed the door and headed towards the school doors.

Dean and Sam watched her until she made it inside.

"You believe her?" Dean asked.

"Not at all." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? "<p>

Daina turned to see Bonnie standing next to her locker, holding her books close to her chest.

"Oh, I.." Daina thought frantically for a excuse. Something other than fighting off a scary, man-eating monster. " I just needed to take a break."

"Must have been a rough break." Bonnie said, looking up at Daina's cut on her head and the bruises covering her arms.

"Oh, uh yeah. Fell off my bike."

"Your bike? Did you not wear a helmet?"

"I..uh, no." Daina said.

"You know you're a bad liar?"

Daina gulped.

"Well, anyway. Glad you're back, you missed a bit of drama." Bonnie said, as they turned to walk to history class.

"I was gone for a couple of days.."

"And a lot has happened in those couple of days."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Oh, well Elena and Stefan are a thing now."

Daina looked to Bonnie. "Like..they're dating?"

"Something like that. Oh, and Caroline's got a guy now, I'm sure."

"Oh, wow." Daina said. Somethings have definitely changed.

Bonnie and Daina entered Tanner's room.

Elena and Stefan look up to them and waved.

Daina smiled a little and waved back.

"Gilbert, to your seat. Now." Tanner said to Elena.

Elena nodded and gave Stefan a peck on the cheek . She then returned to her seat.

"Miss Winchester." Tanner called.

Daina looked up. "Yes?"

"Your reason for your absense is..."

"Um..Family matters." Daina said, shyly.

"No, family doesn't matter. Not when it comes to school."

Daina looked at Mister Tanner confused.

"School enables you have a future, Winchester, and family holds you back."

Matt's head shot up and he stared at Tanner.

Mister Tanner looked to Matt. "Is there a problem, Mister Donovan?"

"You know what, yeah, there is. A big one." Matt answered.

"And what would that be?"

"The way you talk to people. Just because you live a miserable life doesn't mean you can bring other people down."

Tanner glared down at Matt. "Thank you for voicing your concerns, Mister Donovan. Now does anyone else have some useless words to let out, or can we get on with the class?"

The class stared blankly up at Tanner.

"Good," Tanner said. "And before we begin, Winchester, I expect you to be in here at lunch and after school today and tomorrow, understand?"

Daina nodded, dully_. A detention for saving people's lives, just grand._

"When was the event of Pearl Harbor ? Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked.

"Hmm?" Elena asked, looking up.

"Pearl Harbor?"

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan answered.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mister Tanner said, looking at at Stefan with a look of disapproval.

"Anytime." Stefan responded.

"Very well," Tanner said. " What about the fall of the Berlin wall?" He challenged.

"1989, sir. I'm good with dates." Stefan answered.

"Are you? What about the Civil Rights act?"

"1964."

"The assassination of John.F. Kennedy?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865." Stefan answered dully, beginning to get bored.

" The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"The Korean war?"

"1950 to '53."

"Ha, it ended in '52!" Tanner exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Tanner thought he had finally out -witted Stefan.

"No, actually it ended in '53, Sir."

"Somebody, look it up, quick." Tanner ordered.

"Um, Sir.." A student said. " It ended in '53..." Staring at a page in a textbook.

Stefan grinned as Tanner leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. " You're good at dates, Salvatore."

"Thank you."

"Alright, now continuing.." Tanner said, turning to the board.

Elena turned to Stefan. "How did you know all of that?"

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing."

* * *

><p>After history class, Elena, Bonnie and Daina walked down the hall to their lockers.<p>

"Elena, I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said.

"You were the one who said 'go for it'." Elena retorted.

"Yes, and now I'm saying take it slow."

Elena sighed and turned to Daina.

"Daina! What happened to your head?" She asked, brushing the cut with her hand.

"She fell off a bike." Bonnie said.

"Oh, really?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just lost balance." Daina said.

"Yup, she managed to hurt her leg too, oh, and have you looked at her arms?" Bonnie asked.

Daina looked at Bonnie in frustration.

"Where were you biking? Down a mountain?" Elena asked.

"Something like that." Daina answered.

They walked behind the school and Stefan joined them from behind.

"Hey," Stefan said.

"Hi," Daina said shyly.

Bonnie gave him a small wave.

"Hey Stefan." Elena said, kissing him.

"So, um. I got to find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. See ya later." Bonnie said, turning to leave.

They watched her hurry off.

"I..I don't think she likes me much." Stefan said.

"She just doesn't know you." Elena said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matt," Tyler said, tossing him a football. "Look it's a Elena and her boyfriend, they're walking right into the sunset."<p>

"You're a dick." Matt said, throwing the ball back.

"While you stand there looking like one of those lawn trolls."

"They're gnomes."

* * *

><p>"Ok, here's what we'll do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan.<p>

"Yes."

"Good, are you?" She asked turning to Daina.

"Uh, yeah."

"Perfect. Dinner, the both of you and Bonnie, at my house. That way she'll spend some more time with you, Stefan, and will see how great of a guy you are."

* * *

><p>"What am I suppose to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said, catching the ball and throwing it back to him.<p>

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said, catching the ball.

"Ty? What are you doing? Ty!" Matt yelled, as the ball escaped Tyler's hand and flew at a great speed towards Stefan's back.

Stefan quickly turned and caught the ball, and throws it at even greater speed back to Tyler, nearly knocking him over.

Daina watched in shock. There was no way anyone could throw a ball that fast with that much force.

Tyler and Matt stared as Elena and Stefan walk away laughing.

Daina hesitated before following, getting a bad feeling.

"Daina, you coming?" Elena called back over her shoulder.

Daina nodded to her and followed them.

"Stefan, that throw was insane! I didn't know you played football." Elena told him, squeezing his hand.

"I used to. A long time ago." He said.

"So, why don't you try out for the team?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Don't you like football?" Elena asked him.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. It's just don't think that football likes me."

Elena looked at him confused.

"You saw Tyler over there and we all know how Matt feels."

"Oh, Stefan. They just don't know you, kinda like Bonnie. To them, you are the mysterious loner guy. Join the team. Make some friends!" Elena said.

"Says the girl who spends time alone writing in the cemetery."

"Hey, come on. There is more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There is a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet."

"I look forward to meeting her." Stefan said.

Stefan then turned his head to face Daina.

"I feel like we are excluding you." He said to her.

Daina looked up." Oh, no. It's Ok. I mean- you're not."

"Are you, Ok? Looks like you hurt your head." He said, quickly looking away.

Daina watched him suspiciously. Why did he look away?

"Oh, crap. Yeah. Is it bleeding?" Daina asked.

"No, not-"

Daina rubbed the cut, breaking the scab. "Oops. What about now? I think I rubbed it a bit too hard."

Stefan swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, it's-uh..you better go get that looked after." He said, not looking at her even once.

"Yeah," Daina said, not taking her eyes off of him. "I think I will."

She finally looked away. "See you tonight," She said.

Daina went into the school and found a pay phone.

She entered a couple of coins and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean, it's me."

"Dai, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Dean, relax. Nothing is wrong..." She said.

" What is going on, Dai? I'll come get you."

"No, Dean, listen. I'm on a pay phone and my time will run out-"

"Alright, speak."

" I'm going over to Elena's for dinner tonight, Ok?"

"Yeah, fine. We'll leave the motel door open. Or do you want to be picked up?"

"No, I can walk, it's no problem."

"Alright. Have fun." With a odd edge to his voice.

"Thanks." She said, then hung up.

She needed to find out what was going on with Stefan. Why couldn't he look at blood?

An answer was looming in her mind. _Vampire._

But she wanted to be sure of it before she did anything.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Daina sat on the bleachers and watched the Football team practise.<p>

"Lockewood! Is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it's definitely not history, and it is sure as hell not defending the ball!" Tanner yelled.

Stefan came and sat down next to Daina.

"That man's a troll, isn't he?" Stefan asked.

Daina looked up. "Yeah, he is not a nice guy."

"I want to apologize about earlier. Blood kind of makes me a bit uncomfortable." Stefan explained.

"It's not a problem. You just don't seem the type." She said, glancing at him.

"I don't?"

" Well, no. You are- pretty tough, I think."

"Yeah, so the blood thing is a bit wimpy, huh?" Stefan said with a laugh.

Daina laughed a little. "I never said that."

"No, but you were thinking it."

* * *

><p>Elena walked up to the group of cheerleaders on the far side of the field. She didn't feel up to jumping around and chanting, but it time for a change. And maybe this time, a good one.<p>

"Oh good, Elena, you're here!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't be a sad girl forever." Elena said. "By the way, you're coming over for dinner tonight."

" I am?"

"Yes. You, me, Daina, and Stefan." Elena watched as Bonnie's expression changed after the sound of his name. "You have to give him a chance, Bonnie."

"Right, well, tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times..."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie. You're going to be there."

"Alright, fine. I'll go." Bonnie said, tiredly.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"So, why is it you don't want to join the team?" Daina asked Stefan.<p>

" I'm not good at teamwork. I'd ruin it." Stefan said.

"At least give it a try. Worst comes to worst, you'll only be kicked off the team by Tanner." Daina said with a small grin.

Stefan grinned back. "Ok, I'll give it go." He then stood, and took one big jump off the top bleacher, and landed on his feet gracefully.

Daina eyed him closely.

Stefan approached Mister Tanner. "Sir?"

Tanner turned. "Ah, Mister Salvatore."

"I was wondering if I could join the team."

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mister Salvatore."

"Yes, but I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner said, rudely.

"Sir, I realized that you and I did not get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. But I have played football before. I was a wide deciever, mostly, and I was pretty good."

"Well, Salvatore, I won't be asking who won the Super Bowl in '71." Tanner said.

"Oh, '71..that was..." Stefan cut himself short as Tanner eyed him angrily. " I understand...sir."

"This is just to see you get knocked on your ass, Salvatore. Now go! Borrow some gear. Before I change my mind!" Tanner hollared.

"Thank you, sir." Stefan said, before turning to run to the change room.

* * *

><p>Matt watched in shock. "First my girlfriend, now my team?"<p>

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football is a contact sport and people can get hurt." Tyler said, slapping him on the back.

* * *

><p>"Ok, seriously. Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"I don't know. This isn't like her." Elena said, quietly.

A car drove into the student parking lot. Caroline kissed the driver on the lips before opening the door.

"Uhh..." Elena said, glancing at Bonnie.

"Oh, that must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said. "I knew she was seeing someone."

"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?" Bonnie asked loudly.

Caroline walked up to them, a wide smile on her face showing her white, perfect teeth.

"I got the other brother," She looked to Elena. " I hope you don't mind."

And with that she turned the rest of the cheerleaders. "Sorry I'm late girls, I was, uh, busy." They began running through their drills. "Elena, why don't you just observe today, Ok?"

Elena sighed, sitting down in the grass.

* * *

><p>Daina watched as Stefan out ran the other players making the first touch down of the practise.<p>

_He was just too fast._

* * *

><p>"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said to Tyler.<p>

Tyler wipes sweat off his face. "I think he needs a buddy pass."

"Really?"

"You don't just get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after five minutes. Just hang one up there, I'll handle the rest." Tyler said, running off.

"Alright! Let's huddle up! Set! Hut!" Matt yelled.

Tyler threw the ball hard at Stefan, hitting him in the hand.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy!" Tyler yelled over to him.

Tanner walked over to Stefan. "You gonna live, Salvatore?"

"Yeah." Stefan said.

"Good, walk it off, son."

Matt ran over to Stefan. "Hey, uh, sorry man. That was my bad."

"No, it's alright." Stefan said.

Matt nodded and returned to the field.

Stefan separated himself from everyone, and popped his broken finger back into place.

* * *

><p>After school, Stefan entered his bedroom, going to prepare himself for dinner at Elena's. He sees Damon in there.<p>

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked, reading Stefan's diary. "And very Emerson of you, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives."

Stefan ripped the diary out of Damon's hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize." Damon said.

Stefan stares at him, raising his eyebrows.

"I've been doing some thinking, some- soul searching. And, I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. Stefan, you're my little brother, and you want to live a normal, happy human life. Then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too," Damon paused. " Maybe I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Stefan watched Damon as the corner's of his mouth began to twitch into a smile.

Stefan shook his head. " You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. Oh, I saw Elena today, BTW. That means,' by the way'. She was at cheerleading practise. She looked so perky in those little shorts." Damon said.

Stefan glared over at him.

"Oh, simmer down, Stef. I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now, oh, which reminds me- I have a date. Oh, sweaty palms. Wish me luck!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Bonnie and Daina helped Elena prepare dinner.<p>

"Alright, fine. Elena, you explain it. Last night, I'm watching Tv, and a commercial break comes on, and I'm like 'I bet that's a phone commercial.' And sure enough-"

"Oh, come on. Those commercial's are on a constant loop, Bonnie."

"Fine, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams about this?" Elena asked.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said.

The doorbell rang, making Elena jump a little.

"Ok, he's here. Both of you, act like you're normal, loving selves." Elena said, heading to the front door. "Stefan! Hey!"

"Hello Elena, Daina, Bonnie." Stefan greeted, coming inside.

"So, I hear you tried out for the team! Did Tanner give you a hard time?" Elena asked.

"Well, he let me on the team. So, I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen him today. Tyler threw the ball at him and he-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said.

"Ok, so why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested.

"Um, divorced. No Mom. Live with my dad."

"No, I mean about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's very cool." Elena explained.

"Cool is not a word I'd use." Bonnie said, dully.

"Well," Stefan started. "It's certainly interesting. I know there was a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by the way of Salem." Bonnie said.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah."

"Now, I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

" Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said.

"Oh, yeah. They are." Bonnie said, impressed by Stefan's knowledge.

The doorbell rang again.

"Oh, who can that be?" Elena asked.

Elena hurried over to the door and opened it. Damon and Caroline stood on the step.

"Suprize!" Caroline exclaimed. " Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh," Was all that came out of Elena's mouth.

"I hope you don't mind." Damon said.

Stefan came up behind Elena. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon said, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you can-" Elena said, cut off by Stefan.

"No, no-he can't, uh, stay..can you, Damon?"

Caroline grabbed Damon's wrist and pulled him inside.

"We were just finishing up." Stefan said.

"It's fine. Come on in." Elena said.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon commented.

"Thank you."

Everyone took a seat in the living room.

"I cannot believe that Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said to Stefan.

"That's what I've always told him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go and get it." Damon said.

"Ha, yeah. Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp." Caroline said. "God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

"I guess we could put her in the back." Caroline said, thinking aloud.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said, turning to her.

"Oh, that's just 'cause her parents died. I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase. She use to be way more fun." Caroline said, and all eyes fell on her. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die." Damon said, sadly.

"We don't have to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said, quietly.

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was to bring _her_ up.." Damon said, grinning slightly.

"So, why don't we hear something from Daina?" Caroline said, turning to the silent girl sitting on the couch.

"Uh, Ok. What do you want to hear?" Daina asked, shyly.

"First of all, why didn't you come for Cheerleader tryouts?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, yeah, cheerleading isn't really my thing."

" Then what do you do?" Bonnie asked. "Besides 'bike riding'."

Daina smiled a little. "Well, um. I like horseback riding."

"You ride horses?" Caroline asked.

"When I can, yes."

"That's actually real neat," Elena said. "Horses are beautiful. But riding looks like it can be real dangerous."

"Um, yeah. They're big animals. Strong." Daina said.

" Horse riding," Damon said, nodding. "Were you good?"

"I...uh, I guess. Like I'm no Olympic rider, but I can stay on."

" Horse riding is said to be a sort of dance." Stefan said. "It's all about balance and rhythm."

"Yeah," Daina said, looking up to him.

"We use to have a stable of horses, didn't we, Stefan?" Damon said. "All those warm, sunny rides through the fields."

"Wow," Elena said, looking to Stefan. "You rode horses?"

"I had one of my own, at one time." Stefan said.

"Oh, that's so neat," Elena said. "Well, I'm going to clean up the kitchen a bit. Be right back."

"Uh, Elena, let me help you." Daina said, standing.

"No, it's Ok. I got it. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Small conversation continued after Elena left the room. Daina looked at the pictures on the walls of Elena, her brother Jeremy, and other photos of the Gilbert family.<p>

After a few minutes, Damon suddenly stood and made his way to the kitchen.

" You know, Matt tries, but he's having a hard time," Caroline said. "You got to understand, Stefan, that they were eachothers first, you know, from the sandbox." She explained.

Stefan nodded.

"Hey, that's a really nice scarf." Stefan said suddenly.

"Mhmm. Thank you." Caroline said. "It's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, do you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked.

Daina's eyes shot over to him.

"Oh..I-uh can't." Caroline stammered.

"Why not? Are you, Ok?"

"I..um, all I know is that I can't take it off." She said, smiling.

Daina looked over at her confused, having no clue what she was talking about.

Stefan stared at her for a long time.

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon asked, coming back into the room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said, moving his stare over to his brother.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, Elena and Bonnie are just finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go and see if they need any help, Caroline?" Damon said.

"Uh, does it look like I do dishes?" She asked.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so." She answered.

Damon's body shifted and he began to look straight into her eyes. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"Hey, you know what?" Caroline said, loudly. "I'm going to go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

Damon smiled. "Great."

"I'll go too," Daina said, nervously, as she got up and hurried out of the room.

"They are people , Damon. Not puppets. Caroline doesn't exist for your amusement, or for you to feed on her whenever you want to." Stefan said.

"Sure she does, they all do," Damon said. " They're whatever I want them to be, they're mine for the taking."

"All right. You've had your fun. " Stefan said. " You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and her friends, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in." Damon said. "I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night. I'll do whatever I want with your little cheerleader because that's what's normal to me."

* * *

><p>Daina listened from the kitchen, her back to the wall so she could not be seen from the living room.<p>

Stefan and Damon were vampires. There was no doubt about it now.

Daina walked up to the three other girls. "Hey, is there anything I can help with?"

"Um, no. Thanks though. We're just finishing up." Elena said.

"Ok, well thanks for dinner. It was nice." Daina said, trying to sound natural. " I should probably be heading back now though."

"Oh, Ok. Well, you'll be at the game tomorrow night, right?" Elena asked.

"Game?"

"Yeah, Friday night lights. It tomorrow night. Starts at 7 O'clock."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there." Daina said, nodding.

"Good! See you there!"

Daina turned to leave, annoyed at the fact that she had to go through the living room to exit the house.

Stefan and Damon looked up to her.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked.

Daina stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, yeah. Curfew."

"Why don't I walk you home then?" Damon offered.

Daina's stomach turned to a hunk of ice.

"Uh, thanks, but I don't live far from here..it's Ok."

" No matter the distance, it isn't safe to be walking alone at night. Haven't you heard about the disappearances?"

"Yeah," She said, looking at him. "I have."

"Damon, I'm sure she can manage.." Stefan said.

"No, no. Safety first." Damon said, handing Daina her sweater.

Daina watched as Stefan eyed Damon.

"Stefan, could you come here for a moment?" Elena called from the kitchen.

Stefan's eyes never left Damon.

"Stef, your cheerleader's callin'," Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan got to his feet, giving Damon one last glance, he walked to the kitchen.

Damon opened the door and held it for Daina. "Ladies first," He said.

Daina sighed as she walked through the doorway.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the motel started in awkward silence.<p>

"You're staying in the motel down on Main, correct?" Damon asked, suddenly.

Daina looked to him, and caught ahold of his gaze, making her shudder. She nodded.

"Does it alarm you that I know that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She said, quietly. She glanced at him quickly.

Damon smirked. "You know, I knew you were listen to my conversation with my brother. Eavesdropping isn't nice."

"Well, eating people isn't either." She said.

Damon stopped for a moment, and Daina continued walking.

He sped up along side of her again. " I don't eat people-"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Look, I know what you and Stefan are. I do. So-so if you're going to kill me, please, just do it now."

Damon snorted. "And what fun would that be?"

She looked at him, her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"I'll admit, it's tempting," He said. " And if I do decide to 'eat you', I'll wait for a better time."

"A 'better' time?" She asked. "You have me out here, alone. This is the prefect time."

" The prey always tastes better when they're caught unexpectedly."

Daina backed up, her breath hitching. She glances of her shoulder to the motel that was just in view, preparing to make a break for it.

" There no use in trying, Daina," Damon said. "You can't out run a vampire."

That didn't stop her.

Daina spun around and ran as fast as she could to the motel door.

She ran through the halls until she found her room.

Daina twisted the knob, pushing the door open and slamming it behind her, locking it.

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the small table, cleaning the sawed off shotgun. His feet on the table. Sam sat across from him, researching on his laptop.<p>

Both of them looked up as Daina entered, the door slamming close behind her. She stood with her back on the door, and sucking in air.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

Dean set down the gun. "Should I even ask?"

Daina took a step ahead, shaking her head.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again, and shrugged.

"Alright, well, did you have fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Daina breathed. "Tons."

They watched as she took a seat on the old couch.

"So," Dean said. "I hear there's a game at your school tomorrow."

"Uh huh." She said, from the couch.

"You going?"

"Yeah."

Dean sighed as he got to his feet. " I get it," He said. "You're not in the mood for small talk."

He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her for a long moment. " And neither am I."

Daina looked up to his face.

Dean reached up and touched her forehead at her wound. " Couldn't manage to leave it alone, eh?"

She grinned. "I guess not."

Sam closed his laptop and got to his feet. "Dai, can we talk? The three of us?"

Daina peered at him over the back of the couch. "Uh, sure."

Sam walked over to the couch, and sat down on the arm. "You seem to be quiet, ever since the Wendigo incident."

"Just tell us what is going through that head of your's." Dean said, pushing her forehead back playfully.

Daina looked from Sam to Dean, and sighed. "It's nothing. There is nothing wrong."

"And that's bull," Dean said, looking straight at her.

"We know how this is, Dai. Dean and I have been through many hunts," Sam said. "Nothing you say will surprize us. We might be able to help."

Daina faced him. " I'm not worried about you being surprized and I don't need help."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Ok, so what's worrying you?"

Daina stared ahead, biting her lower lip.

"Dai?" Sam pressed.

"Look, kid. If you don't give us answers, pronto, we'll have to use another method to get them." Dean said.

She looked to him, and he winked at Sam.

Daina quickly turned to face Sam, and was shocked to see a smirk on his face.

_Oh crap, _was the only words that came to her mind.

Suddenly, Dean grabbed her arms and pulled her across his lap, as Sam's hands dived down and began tickling her sides.

"Alright! Uncle!" She yelped, trying to squirm out of Dean's hold.

Laughing, Sam returned to his spot on the arm of the couch.

Dean turned Daina upright again.

"Now, can we get somewhere with this? Or do we have use another method?" Dean asked with a grin.

"I-uh," She began. " I let the Wendigo get me."

She glanced at Dean, knowing he would dislike that more than Sam.

Dean's eyes hardened a bit. "What do you mean?"

Daina sucked in air. She could feel Sam's body tense behind her.

"I thought it was over for me..my leg hurt- I just couldn't go on." She said, quietly.

"So, you stopped? You gave in to it?" Dean asked.

"No," She whispered. "I yelled at it. I told it to come get me..and when it did, I kicked it, and hit it...didn't help much, though."

Dean slugged her shoulder playfully. " At least you put up a bit of a fight."

She grinned. " I tried."

"When I saw you-" Sam began. "The Wendigo was dragging you through the tunnels. And you were knocked out. Do you remember how that happened?"

Daina glanced at him for a moment. Her eyes stinging as they filled up with tears.

Sam's expression changed from questioning to sympathetic.

He reached forward with a hand, and brush a tear off her cheek. " Dai, can you tell me?"

Dean kept quiet, but he moved closer to her.

"When it caught me- it grabbed my shoulders and threw me against at tree, while I was still in it's grasp." She said, pausing to brush away tears. " It then threw me on the ground, and began dragging me. I began to fight back then..scratching at it's arms..hitting. It hit me back real hard once. I was dragged more after that, and I guess...I loss consciousness."

Dean began to count the bruises he could see on her arms, silently. He shook his head in disgust.

"Dai, I'm sorry," He said, softly. " I wasn't there. I wasn't thinking-"

"It's not your job to babysit me, Dean." She whispered. " I should have kept up with you..and I should have paid more attention to where I was."

"Not my job?" Dean asked. "No, it's my job to protect you. I didn't do my job- so, don't go off blaming yourself."

"The same goes for me. I should have been with you. And you're still new to this, Dai." Sam said, gently. "Dean and I, we have years of experience behind us."

" I think a daily training schedule is in order," Dean said, getting to his feet. "Starts tomorrow before school."

Daina nodded to him. " There's one other thing."

Dean turned to look at her.

" It's not really what I went through that bugs me-" She said. " It's mostly all the people that we couldn't save... that gets me."

"You can't save everyone," Dean said, looking down at her. " But you make a difference to one's you can save, and that's what you need to remember. You need to remember that because of you, those people can live their lives."

Sam looked up to Dean, and smiled a little.

"Anyways, we should all hit the sack," Dean said, pulling his shirt off. "Dai, training first thing tomorrow.''

"Ok," She said, heading towards the bathroom.

Sam headed over to the bed.

"You bunking with the kid, or am I?" Dean asked.

" Up to you." Sam said, shrugging.

"Very helpful."Dean said, sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you should practise some big brother-protector skills."

"What?" Dean asked, pulling back the sheets to the bed.

" Nevermind, and I'll bunk with her.'' Sam said, lying down.

"Nope, you take up to much of the bed, Sasquatch," Dean said. "I'll bunk with her."

Sam laughed once. "Alright, fine."

* * *

><p>Daina returned from the bathroom and watched as Dean placed a handgun in the drawer of the night table.<p>

"You're stuck with me, kiddo." Dean said, patting the spot next to his on the bed.

Daina grinned made her way to the bed, sliding under the covers.

Dean pulled the covers over her shoulders before he layed down.

"Sleep well, guys." Sam said, quietly.

"You too, Sammy." Daina whispered back.

Dean stayed awake until he could hear Daina's calm, even breaths, indicating she was in a restful sleep.

Satisfied, Dean leaned his head deep into the pillow, closing his eyes.

They didn't stay close for long though. Soon after, Daina rolled over to face him, still caught in sleep, mumbling soft words.

Dean carefully tucked his arm under her head, and pulled her closer to him with his other arm.

"K-keep 'im away," She mumbled, grasping at his shirt.

Dean carded a hand through her hair. " Keep who away, Dai?" He asked, in a whisper.

Her breathing quickened and lines appeared on her forehead, showing that she was stressed and pained.

"What's going on with you, kid?" Dean whispered to her.

"He- he's coming," She whimpered, snuggling closer to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"What the hell-" Dean groaned, holding her to him.

"D-Da-mon" She whispered, the name struggling to get off her tongue.

"Damon? Who the hell's Damon?" Dean replied, quietly. His ran a hand softly through her hair, waiting for a answer, but knowing she couldn't hear him.

Her breathing settled again. "Oh c'mon," Dean muttered. "You can't just scare the hell outta me and fall back to sleep, you brat." He joked, ruffling her hair softly.

Sleep over came him, and he rested deeply with Daina's head against his chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Daina woke up to find her head on Dean's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.<p>

Not fully understanding the situation, she sat up carefully to not wake Dean.

She saw Sam leaning against the headboard of his bed researching on his laptop again.

Sam looked over at her, and read her confused look. " I guess you had a bad dream." He said.

"I guess." Daina replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to the clock, 7:26 am. "So," She started. " How does training work?"

"Well," Sam said. " Basically, Dean and I will teach you how to do different things, and you'll practise them each day."

"What kind of things?"

" We'll probably start with the regular ole' 50 push ups first thing when you wake up, followed by a run. Teach you how to punch properly, pressure points, and different ways to defend yourself." Sam paused for a moment. " Then we'll get to the guns and weapons."

Daina nodded slowly, trying to take this all in. "This won't be pretty."

Sam laughed. "It's training, Dai. Can't expect you to be great right off the bat."

Dean slowly woke up. He sat up and rubbed his hair.

"Morning Dean," Daina said.

"G'morning," He mumbled, getting up, pulling on a shirt and heading to the fridge to grab a beer. He twisted off the cap with a bottle opener and let it drop, bouncing across the floor. " You ready?"

"Yep," She said, getting to her feet.

"Good," Dean said taking a sip of beer. " Take a hit at me."

"What?"

"Come on and give me your hardest," Dean challenged.

"But," Daina said. " I don't want to hit you."

"Well, it's not like you can hurt me." He said. "Now, c'mon."

Daina bit her lower lip and took a swing at him, hitting him as hard as she could in the chest.

Dean hardly moved a inch, and he looked at her for a long moment.

He took another sip of beer before setting the bottle down. "Not bad," He said.

"Really?" Daina asked.

"Yeah, you got some force behind it. Good." He said, reaching for her hand.

He curled her fingers inwards into a fist. "But," He started, moving her thumb, placing it on the outer side of the fist, " If you punched that way all the time, you would have broke your thumb. Also, punch so that the space between the knuckles and the finger joint connects with the target, otherwise your knuckles will break too."

"Okay," She said, listening intently, and holding her fist in the postion he put it.

"Good, now take a swing at Sammy."

Daina dropped her hand, "Dean-" She protested.

"What-you have favorites now? You punched me."

"Yeah, but you told me to." Daina said.

"Uh huh, and now I'm telling you to hit Sam."

Daina turned to face Sam, who grinned.

Sam nodded once, "Bring it."

Daina clenched her teeth and punched Sam as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Ahh," she gasped, falling to her knees and holding her hand in pain.

Sam and Dean laughed, and Sam helped her up. "Not bad," He admitted. "I think it might bruise."

"Yeah, sure it will." She said, doubtfully.

"Try to think of something that really ticks you off when you go to punch." Dean said. "It works well."

Daina rubbed her hand. "Ok," she said.

"Alright, take another one at me." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, preparing for the hit. He bounced around on the balls of his feet like he was in a sparing match.

Daina laughed a little, and quickly threw a punch, which Dean dodged and returned back quickly, knocking Daina back a couple of feet.

She tripped over the corner of the bed and landed on the floor with a _thud._

"What- the heck, Dean?" She gasped out.

Dean laughed, pulling her up.

"You told me- to punch you. Why'd you hit me back?" She asked, still out of breath after having it kncoked out of her.

"Well, you see, in a fist fight there are two opposing teams-"

"Yeah, I know. It's just- I wasn't expecting that. And you're not suppose to hit a girl!"

Dean laughed some more, patting her on the back. "Nice work. Now go get ready for school. We'll continue tomorrow. And about the ' not suppose to hit a girl' thing, do you think a monster is going to give a rat's ass about what it's not suppose to do?"

"Ok, right." She said, heading off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean turned to Sam and grinned. "She's not bad, huh?"

"No, she's actually quite good, just needs some practise and few more tricks." Sam said.

"Yep," Dean said. "So, have you ever heard her talk of a guy named Damon before?" Dean asked.

"Damon? Uh, no.." Sam said, looking confused. "Damon isn't really a common name."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Dean said, looking at his beer bottle. "Last night, she was muttering in her sleep about some dude named Damon. It's was weird, man. I often wonder what goes through that kids head, and another part of me doesn't want to know."

"Should we ask her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "We will."

Daina came out of the shower and began to get her bag together.

Dean came up behind her, " Who's Damon?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her blood ran cold. "Wh-what?"

"I asked who Damon was."

"Why?"

" Because you were muttering something about him comin' to get you last night," He said, looking at her.

_Oh shit._ She thought.

" I-I..uh dunno." She said, quickly.

Dean stared at her, not believing her for a moment. " Yeah, alright." He decided to leave it, for now.

Daina swun her bag over her shoulder, and headed towards the door, followed by her brothers.

* * *

><p>In the Impala, Daina sat silently, thinking.<p>

"Dammit," She exclaimed suddenly, thumping her head off the seat angrily.

"What?" Dean asked, looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"I had two detentions yesterday, and I forgot to go to them."

"Oh, you're in trouble now, aren't ya'," Dean said.

"What do you have detentions for?" Sam asked, facing her.

"Missing a couple classes while we were on the hunt," She said.

"You're history teacher sounds like a real hardass," Dean commented.

"Ha, like you wouldn't believe." Daina said.

Dean pulled up next to the school. " We'll probably come for the game, that alright?"

"Well, it's open to the public, so it shouldn't be a problem." Daina answered.

"Alright, we'll pick you up after school today. Go out and eat something, then we'll go to the game." Dean said, planning the day out in his mind.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Daina said. "See you."

* * *

><p>The school day was very dull for Daina. Too much was on her mind.<p>

She could tell that her brothers were catching on that there was something she wasn't telling them. They both know of Damon.

If she could manage to keep quiet about that for a while, maybe it will pass through their memory.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore were dangerous. They were vampires. Monsters that had to be stopped.

And no one knows how to do that better than the Winchesters.

The only thing keeping her from making a move, is that two of her friends, Elena and Caroline, were both in relationships with one of the Salvatore's.

It would be hard to get the job done with them around.

* * *

><p>Daina spent the lunch hour sitting alone in Tanner's classroom writing lines.<p>

She wrote, _I will not skip detention ever again_, as many times as she could.

The graphite of the pencil covered the side of her hand.

She made a deal with Tanner to spend every lunch hour for the next week in his classroom writing lines, instead of after school.

She was surprized it worked, Tanner had never seemed to be the deal maker kind.

* * *

><p>After school, Daina sauntered over to the Impala, tossing her bag inside and sliding in.<p>

"How was detention?" Sam asked.

"Delightful."

He laughed. "Well, we're going to get a bite to eat at the Grill. So, cheer up."

"Will do," She said, leaning forward. The idea of dinner was a good one. She didn't like being forced to skip lunch to write lines in a dentention she didn't deserve.

The problem was, only her brothers and herself knew that she didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>In the booth at the Grill, Daina's stomach growled loudly.<p>

"Geez," Dean said. "What are you hiding in there? The Loch Ness monster?"

Daina laughed a little. "Yeah, didn't eat lunch. Detention."

"Right," He said, as their food arrived. "Well, dig in."

Daina ate, making the growling settle.

"What team is your school against?" Dean asked, between bites.

"How would I know?" She asked.

"Oh, well it is your school's team-"

"Yep, I don't keep up with the sports though."

Dean laughed a bit. " Well, are the Timber Wolves good?"

"Uh, well I'm sure they are now." She said, casually.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"They got a new player-and he's real good. You'll see." She said.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the school for the game, they looked around to see loads of people cheering, a few food and drinks tents, and a t-shirt stand set up. The bright lights above the Football field were lit, casting a erie white glow over the stadium.<p>

"Dai, go find your friends. We'll catch up later." Dean said, eyeing a group of women.

Sam's eyes followed Dean's, and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go have fun." He said, turning to her.

"Ok, see ya later." She said, walking off.

* * *

><p>She soon spotted Elena fussing over Stefan in his jersey.<p>

"Oh, stefan! You look so hot in your jersey!"

"What happened? No more cheerleading?" He asked, looking at her clothes.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She said, dully.

"No, hey. You're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're just not the same person. You should be looking ahead, you should be moving forward, ok?" He told her.

Daina watched from a bit of a distance. For a souless monster, Stefan sure could fake a caring individual. He's a good actor.

"I hope this isn't too soon, or anything-" He said, pulling out a small box and opening it infront of Elena. "But I wanted you to have this."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said, in awe as she looked at the necklace.

"I've had it for what feels like forever. I've never wanted to give it to anyone, until now." He said. " I would like you to wear it for me. For good luck."

"It that a rose I smell?" She asked.

"No, it's a herb." He said. " And I would like to thank you for pushing me to join the team. You were right. This is a good thing."

Elena looked up to him. "We're a pair. I quit, you start."

Daina looked away from them and over her shoulder.

She could see Dean flirting with some girls and Sam looking over in her direction. Daina decided to get a move on, before he became more suspicious.

Daina looked back just for a moment to see Stefan running off towards the team.

* * *

><p>"Wait, let's be honest here!" Tanner said, loudly to the team. "In the past, we use to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change!"<p>

Them team cheered loudly.

"We got some great new talent starting on offence, and I'm going to tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this, with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner yelled.

"This blows," Tyler said. " He can't start the guy, he just got here!"

"I've been waiting for us to put the check in the win column. I have only one thing to say, the Timber Wolves are hungry." Tanner yelled. "And the Central high Lions are what's for dinner!"

Tyler left the group, once he spotted Vicki Donovan by the bleachers. He made sure he wasn't noticed, and made his way over to her.

"Hey Vick," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh- hey Ty." She said hesitating, tension running through her body.

Vicki looked past Tyler, to see Jeremy, stopped in his tracks.

"Ty- please stop," Vicki said, softly.

Tyler let go of her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Vicki's eyes returned to Jeremy. " I was actually here...waiting for someone."

Tyler took a step back, and looked over his shoulder to see Jeremy standing a few feet behind him.

He faced Vicki again. "Jeremy Gilbert? You were waiting for Jeremy Gilbert?" Tyler asked, loudly, in disgust.

"Ty-'', she started.

"Well, he can have you after me." Tyler said, grabbing her chin and tilting it up as he kissed her.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, don't sound so down," Tyler said, breaking the kiss. " You can have her when I'm done."

Anger flowed through Jeremy, and he reached forward, pulling Tyler off of Vicki and took a swing at his face.

Tyler let go of Vicki, throwing himself at Jeremy, swinging.

"Tyler! Tyler, stop it! You're going to hurt him! Stop!" Vicki started to yell.

* * *

><p>Stefan looked up after hearing Vicki Donovan yell.<p>

He could see Tyler Lockewood and Jeremy, Elena's brother, on the ground fighting.

Stefan hurried over to the fight.

He grabbed Tyler's wrist, pulling him off of Jeremy. "Tyler stop! He's down, enough."

Tyler swung at Stefan, and stared in shock as it appeared to have no effect on him.

Jeremy got off the gound, picking up a broken piece of glass and striked at Tyler.

Tyler moved out of the way in time, resulting in Stefan's hand being slashed.

Elena ran over at all the comotion. "Jeremy! What is happening? What happened to your head?"

"Shut up, Elena. I'm fine." He said.

"Oh, yeah, Jer, you smell fine too." She said angrily, knowing he was into drugs again.

"Just stop, Ok?" He said to her, then turning to Stefan. "Sorry about your hand, man." He said, to Stefan before walking away.

Elena turned to face Stefan at once. "What about your hand?" She grabbed it, and exposed the bloody palm. "My god, Stefan, what happened?"

"No, it's fine." He said, pulling his hand back.

"Oh, come on- it is deep? How bad is it?" She asked, taking it back.

She opened his hand to see that the cut had vanished and only dried blood remained.

"But- I saw it..it was gushing blood.." She mumbled, shocked.

"No, it wasn't my blood. I'm fine." He said. "It's almost kick-off time, all right. I'll see you after the game."

Elena watched as Stefan ran off to the field.

She inhaled deeply before turning to go find Bonnie.

A few minutes later, she found Bonnie near the cheerleaders group.

"Hey, where have you been?" Bonnie asked.

"Can I ask you a question and get a no-joke response, please?"

"Of course, what is it?" Bonnie said, a little worried.

"That bad mojo thing you got when you touched Stefan, what was it?"

"Oh, you know what- nevermind that. That dinner party you had totally changed my mind about him."

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't clear-"

"That's fine," Elena said, starting to get impatient.

"It was a feeling, it was cold. It was like.."

"Like what?"

"It was like death. How I imagined death to feel like." Bonnie said.

"Ok, thanks." Elena said, turning away to go to her car. She opened her trunk, and put something away. She turned around again after closing it.

She turned and Damon Salvatore stood directly in front of her.

"Oh," Elena said, breathing deeply, settling herself. "You scared me, Damon. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He said.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He said, honestly.

"Hmm. That could be a sign-" Elena said.

"Well, she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are.." Elena said, confused.

"I just don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," Damon said. "I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some annoying traits, but we've been friends since first grade, and that means something to me." Elena told him.

"Duly noted," He said. "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. That is not my intention."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put a alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon smiled. "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Oh really?" Elena said.

"Mhh-mm, I see them." He paused for a moment. "You want me."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, stunned.

"I get you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me." He began to lean closer to her. " And right now, you want to kiss me."

* * *

><p>Daina was having little luck finding her friends. The place was just too busy.<p>

As if on cue, she spotted Elena over by her car with someone else.

_Damon Salvatore. _

There wasn't anything that would make her go over there. So, she stood and watched.

Suddenly, Elena's hand striked out, her hand slapping him across his cheek.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Elena yelled. " I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. I don't know what happened in that past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine."<p>

And with that, Elena turned to go around Damon, leaving him glued to the spot.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Matt said, coming up Stefan's side. " I want to apologize. This week at practise, I was a dick."<p>

"You had your reasons." Stefan replied.

"It's no excuse." He held out his hand, and shook Stefan's. " Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you on the team."

Matt turned to walk away.

Damon approached Stefan from behind.

"Well, isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team, makes a friend."

Stefan looked at him briefly. "Not tonight. I'm done with you."

"I just wanted to tell you that it was a nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the neckless? I'll admit, I was surprized. It's been a long time since someone could resist my compulsion. May I ask where you got it?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked, slightly amused.

"Well, I guess I could seduce her the old fashion way. Or I could just...eat her."

"No. You're not going to hurt her, Damon." Stefan said.

"No?"

"Because deep down, Damon, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, that maybe you may have actually became the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked.

"Then kill me." Stefan said, dully.

"Well, I'm tempted..."

"No you're not." Stefan said. " You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, I'm still here. And there you are. You're still haunting me, after 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her. And you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore!" Tanner yelled to him. "What the hell? We have a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked.

Before Stefan could react, Damon moved as fast as light and bit Mister Tanner's neck, pulling out his juglar vien.

"NO!" Stefan yelled.

Damon's eyes turned black, the blood swelling the area around his eyes. "Any one. Any time. Any place. "

* * *

><p>Matt and Tyler were in the Locker room taking a short break.<p>

"Tanner's M.I.A." Tyler said. "I think he had a bit too much beer."

"Don't talk to me right now, Ok? I'm still pissed at you." Matt said.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked, throwing his hands up.

"What's my...you're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12 year old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. Like what was that about tonight, huh? What is beating up the new guy going to prove? What about screwing with my sister? Or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother?"

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how else to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. " Tyler said.

Matt's teeth clenched and he glared at Tyler.

"What are you going to do? Huh? Hit me? I'm on your team, man!"

Matt shook his head and walked away. He had enough of Tyler. He exits the locker room and outside again.

Matt stared at his feet and noticed a trail of blood. He looked ahead a foot or two to see Mister Tanner's body.

"Someone help! Call an ambulance!" He yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked on to all the medics and police. The parking lot, swarming with people.<p>

Her eyes fell upon one of the cruiser's licence plates. _BLDG __**8**_. Then she notices the immatricualtion's car number, _FHT__** 14.**_

Bonnie blinked in confusion, looking to the ground trying to sort our her thoughts. The parking spot's number was _**22**_.

* * *

><p>Sam ran up behind his sister, wrapping a arm across her shoulders.<p>

"Dai, what's going on?"

"Another attack." She said, softly. She watched as Tanner's body was zipped up in a body bag. " It was my history teacher."

Sam nodded slowly, and squeezed her shoulder. "Did you see it?"

"No, I wasn't here. Matt told me." She said. She looked up to see Stefan and Elena near by. "I think I may know who did though."

"Who?" Sam asked, as Daina ducked out from under his arm. He followed her over to Stefan and Elena.

"What kind of animal could be doing all of this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena asked, quietly.

'' I don't know." Stefan said. "But we're Ok, that's all that matters."

Daina came up beside him, Sam along with her. " I don't think Mister Tanner can say that." She commented.

Stefan glanced at her briefly.

"It's a shame." Elena whispered.

"Isn't it?" Daina asked. " Why would anyone do that?"

Elena turned to face her. "It was a animal, Daina."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Daina said, looking to Stefan. " Must be a dangerous one."

Stefan shifted next to Daina, uncomfortably. Daina acknowledged it.

"I had better be heading home. Take care." He said, turning away.

Elena turned to follow him.

Tanner's body was put in the back of a ambulance, and it drove off.

"Hey," Sam said, softly. "Come on, let's get you home."

Daina nodded, turning to follow him.

They ran into Dean on their way back to the car.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Dean asked them.

"Daina's history teacher was murdered." Sam said.

"Really pissed off some kid, eh?" Dean joked.

"His juglar was ripped out, Dean." Sam said, quietly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. " You think its a..." He paused.

"A vampire." Daina said. "It's a vampire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is...how was it? Please review! :D Chapter 7 in on it's way!<strong>_


End file.
